Leveling Playing Field
by nykky
Summary: Reese meets someone who helps him change his looks so that he can get the girl of his dreams but is she right for him? That same person will also have an impact on the lives of Eve and Julian.
1. Default Chapter

Leveling Playing Field

  
  


_Main Characters- Reese Durkee and Lenora Adams (Len)_

_Supporting Characters - Kay, Miguel, Charity, Simone, Jessica, Ivy, Julian, Eve, Chad_

_Special appearance - Luis and Ethan_  


_Reese meets someone who helps him change his looks so that he can get the girl of his dreams but is she right for him? That same person will also have an impact on the lives of Eve and Julian._

  
  


Rated: R at this point for language might go up depending on where I take it. 

  
  


I don't owned any passions characters or the show because if I did there would be no need for me to write fan fiction because everything I wanted to happen would have by now. Beside, I'm broke as a joke and they all belong to NBC.

  
  


Chapter One

  
  


Walking down the halls of school waiting for Kay, Reese pushes up his glasses in anticipation. He has something to ask her. He wants to take her on a proper date. He has never asked her out on date except when he took her to the school prom and most of the time she spent with Simone. Reese hopes that a date with just the two of them would give them the time they needed to get to know each other better.

  
  


He spots Kay walking briskly down the hall talking to Simone. They are always talking to each other like they are plotting a conspiracy. Sometimes Reese wonders what is going on between the two young women but he'll never ask. As Kay gets closer, Reese straightens his shirt and takes a deep breath. However, Kay wheezes past him, after briefly grunting in his direction. Reese turns quickly and walks briskly to catch up with her. Just before he taps her shoulder he hears her say, "Miguel belongs with me."

  
  


Reese's hand falters and he stops moving. Kay and Simone disappear around a corner. Reese swallows slowly and tries to think of a reason for Kay's comment. In the back of his mind, the fear that he has carried that Kay really loves Miguel starts creeping forward. Then he thinks about Miguel and Charity and tells himself that it is not possible. Kay is happy that her cousin has found love with Miguel. Miguel is in love with Charity and Kay knows that too. But he heard what he heard and in his heart he knows what it means.

  
  


It isn't like he didn't suspect something. He notices how much effort Kay takes to impress Miguel. Her behavior towards Miguel is damn near close to obsessive. She is nice, friendly, and sweet to Miguel. But towards him, she is mean, impatient, and barely tolerant. She is only nice when it serves a purpose and usually that purpose is to get closer to Miguel.

Reese stares at the floor a moment longer and then shakes his head. _Kay could have been talking about anything. I shouldn't jump to conclusions._ He thought. He quickly walks around the corner and eventually comes across Kay, Simone, Miguel, and Charity. They are talking about going to the book café. Reese notices the adoring looks that Kay is giving Miguel and suddenly feels sick.

  
  


"Hey, Reese. We're going to the café. Want to come with?" said Miguel.

  
  


Reese thought to agree but he catches the annoyed look on Kay's face and declines.

  
  


"No thanks. I have to go get something for a project I'm working on," then hoping against hope he says, "Kay, you want to come with me?"

  
  


Kay stops Miguel before he agrees for her, "No. No but thanks Reese. I rather go to the book café, if you don't mind. Come on guys" She turns and leaves. Miguel gives Reese a sympathetic look, which Reese resents. Reese watches them leave before he takes off in the opposite direction.

  
  


He went to the old bookstore in town looking for a sci-fi book he had heard about on the internet. He has been riffling through the shelves to no avail when a woman comes into the aisle. Because she comes into the aisle unexpectantly, Reese jumps slightly and bumps into the bookshelf, knocking over a few books. The woman looks at him like he is an idiot and begins to pick up the books. Reese collects the ones that she misses and shelves them. Then he turns to her.

  
  


"Sorry about that and thanks for the help," he mumbles.

  
  


"That's okay dork," she has a smooth voice with a hard edge to it. She puts the remaining books on the shelf. Then she continues looking on the shelf herself.

  
  


"What did you call me?" Reese said annoyed.

  
  


The woman rolls her eyes and then turns to him, "I called you a dork because that's what you look and act like. Am I wrong?" She sneers at him.

  
  


Reese already upset by the days events gets really pissed, "Look, I'm no Dork. Just because I like sci-fi…"

  
  


"It has nothing to do with sci-fi. It has more to do with the fact that you nearly knocked down this bookshelf," she turns away from him again and resumes her search.

  
  


_Bitch!_ He thinks. "Well, you didn't need to insult me," Reese said and slammed a book into the shelf. A second later he finds the book he is looking for and pulls it from the shelf. As he walks by, the woman glances in his direction.

  
  


"Good book," she says returning her attention to the shelf.

  
  


Reese slows a bit. He looks over his shoulder at the woman and from this angle he realizes that she is attractive. He also notices that she has several sci-fi books under her arms.

  
  


"You like sci-fi?" he asks tentatively.

  
  


"Uh, duh…I mean I am looking for sci-fi books to read," she sighs and shakes her head.

  
  


Reese tired of being treated like crap lashes out at her, "Well, excuse me for being civilized. You know, there is no need for your attitude. I was just trying to be friendly." He turns away and goes to the cashier. After paying, he rapidly walks out the store and storms down the street. He is halfway down the block when he hears quick footsteps. A few seconds later the woman from the store is beside him.

  
  


"What do you want? I don't need any more insults from you," says Reese trying to walk away from her.

  
  


"Hey, slow down kid," she said with tired breath.

  
  


"I'm not a kid," said Reese without slowing his pace.

  
  


"Fine you're not a kid but slow down. Okay, look I'm sorry I was so rude to you back there."

  
  


Reese stops walking and waits. A second later the woman is next to him breathing hard.

  
  


"Damn, make a sista work to apologize don't you?" She shakes her head and pulls out a cigarette. She lights it up and takes a long drag.

  
  


"Smoking is the reason you're out of breath now," said Reese with a disapproving frown on his face.

  
  


"Yeah, but I need my weed, if you catch my drift," she said with a bright smile.

  
  


Reese is in a loss for words. Standing in front of him is a very attractive woman. Rather a woman with a change of clothes and different make-up would be a looker. She is a tall woman, probably just under his height without the boots. Her caramel skin glows under the sunlight. She has almond shape eyes and the color of them is a deep hazel. Her full lips are covered with dark lipstick. She wears her dark hair in short twist. Big hoops hang from each of her ears and a silver chain is around her neck. She has several silver rings on her fingers and her short nails are painted a deep purple. She wears a plain black t-shirt and denim jeans with black boots. Her shirt is hanging out of her pants but he could still see the chain hanging on her side. She didn't appear too thin but she isn't thick either. He wonders about the size of her chest when her voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

  
  


"My name is Lenora but people call me Len. What do I call you?" she said taking another drag out of her cigarette.

  
  


"Uh…Re…Reese," he stutters bringing his mind back into focus. 

  
  


"Nice to meet you Reese," she said and started walking. Reese follows.

  
  


"So why are you trying to be nice to me now?" he asks after a moment. Now that he is over his initial shock, it is easier to communicate.

  
  


She shrugs, "I guess because you made a point. I was rude and I had no reason to be. Besides, I can't help but respect the fact that you bought an Octavia Butler book, and a good one too."

  
  


Reese pushes up his glasses and turns to her slightly, "You've read her?"

  
  


"Of course. That's my girl. One of the few black sci-fi writers out and a sista to boot. Plus her stuff is way deep. I have all her books. How did you get wind of her?" She tosses the butt on the ground and grinds it out with her left heel.

  
  


"In an internet community. Someone mentioned her and I decided to try it out. I'm always looking for something diff…" his voice drifts off. 

  
  


They have made it to the book café and Reese spies Kay talking to Miguel. He watches her lean over him, trying to get his attention and then he notices something new. For the first time, Miguel is actually responding to her. Every time Kay did something like that before, Miguel usually didn't react to it. Somehow, something changed. After witnessing the moment, Reese quickly walks away towards his home.

  
  


"Hey! Hey Reese, wait up," Len skips up a couple of steps and catches up with him. She grabs his arm and Reese stops moving.

  
  


"Hey! What's going on with you? What just happen?" she forces Reese to look at her.

  
  


"Nothing. Just forget it. It was nice to meet you, Len," he jerks away from her and starts to walk away. However, Len catches up with him again.

  
  


"Look, are those your friends back there? Is she your girlfriend?"

  
  


Reese sighs, "Yes they are my friends. And yes…" he thought about it a moment and then said, "well technically, Kay is not my girlfriend but we did go to the prom together."

  
  


Len raised her eyebrows a moment and stares at him, "Okay," she says slowly, "So what just happen? What made you upset?"

  
  


Reese stares at her trying to think about whether or not to tell her about his feelings for Kay.

  
  


"Reese you can tell me?"

  
  


"Why because you decided to suddenly treat me with respect?" he says and starts walking off.

  
  


"No, because I might be able to help." She catches up with him again.

  
  


"Why would you do that? I'm just a 'kid', a 'dork'." He glares at her, "I don't need you making fun of…"

  
  


"Look 'kid'," she uses her fingers like quotation marks for kid, "I want to help because I can. You look like you could use a friend and I know I sure could. Besides, what's the harm in it? I might be able to give you some insight because I am a stranger to the situation."

  
  


Reese thinks a moment and finally makes a decision, "Okay but we have to go back so that I can show you who I'm talking about."

  
  


"Fine. You can point them out and then you can tell me your story on the way to the meeting I attend every Tuesday."

  
  


"What meeting?"

  
  


Len smiles at him, "It is a meeting for sci-fi freaks like us. Interested?"

  
  


"Sure," he says with a smile.

  
  


"Good. Now lets see the players in your saga."

  
  


They went back to the book café and Reese pointed out everyone of importance. Then they left, heading to the sci-fi meeting. On the way, Reese told her about his feelings for Kay, what he overheard, and finally his suspicions. Len listen intently, feeling bad for the guy. She knew that he is in a losing battle because from what little she saw in the book café, the girl Kay is really into that Miguel guy. And Len has to admit, Miguel is fine and compared to Reese, he is a God.

  
  


"Well Reese, I'm sorry that happen to you. It happens to the best of us."

  
  


"I just keep trying to think of what I did wrong. I mean for a while I really thought Kay liked me."

  
  


"Really?" Len says surprised.

  
  


"Yes really," Reese said annoyed, "Why do you sound surprised?"

  
  


Len wants to be tactful but she is a loss as to how to do it so she just shrugs and says, "We're here."

  
  


"Where?"

  
  


"At the meeting. It called the sci-fi club. I know, I know, it doesn't sound too impressive but the people here are all right."

  
  


They go to the community college in town and attend the meeting. A hour and a half later it is over. Reese is excited from the experience. He was able to get into some very good discussions and learn a lot of cool information. He also got to observe Len more and he realize that she is a strange person and that he knows absolutely nothing about her. By the end of the meeting he resolved to find out more.

  
  


"That was a great experience Len, thanks for taking me."

  
  


"Not a problem," she said with another cigarette in her mouth. Reese shakes his head and does something bold. He snatches the cigarette from her mouth and tosses it.

  
  


"You little shit!" she is appalled and rushes over to where he tossed it. She picks it up and wipes it clean. She is about to put it in her mouth but thinks better of it. She places it back in the pack. After pocketing the pack, she turns on Reese pissed. "What the hell did you do that for!"

  
  


"You shouldn't smoke Len. Cigarettes are bad for your health," Reese said slightly afraid. Len looks like evil incarnate.

  
  


"Dammit, that is not an ordinary cigarette," she hissed.

  
  


"Well, what are they…"

  
  


Len grabs his arm and drags him to area off the sidewalk that looks secluded.

  
  


"It is my special brand. They are cigaweed."

  
  


Reese frowns at her, "Ciga what?"

  
  


Len drops her head a bit and rolls her eyes, "Cigaweed. You know, dope."

Reese's eyes bulge for a second, "You're smoking weed. That's illegal."

  
  


"Give me a break," she walks off and Reese follows.

  
  


"Where did you get those?" he says in a loud voice.

  
  


"Could you please turn off that loudspeaker of a mouth of yours," she shakes her head, "I made them myself."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yeah, really. What? Now you don't want to talk to me?" she said with her eyebrows arched.

  
  


Reese thought about it for a moment and then says, "No. I mean, I want to keep talking to you but…"

  
  


"There are no buts. Conversation over." 

  
  


They walk in silence for a little while and then Reese's curiosity gets the better of him.

  
  


"Do you sell it? You know on the street?"

  
  


Len throws her head back a bit, "Reese, please don't be a child."

  
  


"I'm just asking. I mean you know about me and I know nothing about you."

  
  


Len stops walking and turns to him. Reese stares back at her and waits. Len reaches forward and pushes up his glasses.

  
  


"You really ought to get contacts," she walks pass him to a bench. She beckons him to join her.

  
  


Reese gets over his odd feeling of surprise that she touched his glasses and takes a seat next to her.

  
  


"What do you want to know?"

  
  


"Well have you lived here all your life?"

  
  


"Reese you know the answer to that question. No I haven't. Look, how about I tell my story and if you have any questions then you can ask okay?"

  
  


"Cool," he said leaning back to get comfortable.

  
  


"Okay, I just moved here this past summer. My aunt brought me back here after I got in trouble in Chicago for selling my product. I got probation and my aunt got permission to move me here. She figures it would give me a chance to start again. So we moved. She works at the hospital as a nurse and as part of my probation, I take courses at the community college."

  
  


Reese nods and then asks, "Where are your parents?"

  
  


Len looks at the sky and in a low voice says, "Dead. They died four years ago in a plane crash." She looks back down on the sidewalk.

  
  


Reese feels bad for her and says so. Len grunts and waves it off. Reese thinks for a second and then asks, "Why Harmony? I mean when I think about relocating, Harmony is the last place that comes to mind."

  
  


"Yeah well, you're right about that but my parents and aunt use to live here. At the time I was real young. They moved when I think I was three years old," she looks at the watch on her arm, "Hey I have to head home. Want to come with me?"

  
  


Since he didn't have anything else to do, Reese agreed. They walked back slowly and Len told Reese about her life in Chicago. How she graduated near the top of her class but on the side she sold weed to make a little cash. She started selling to help out her aunt but once her aunt found out what she was doing, she became pissed and started making plans to get her away from the bad element that she hung around. Len got caught on a Sunday afternoon selling to some chick. The police brought her in and the next day she got a lawyer that made a killer deal for her. She took it because the evidence against her was overwhelming and a trial would have been a waste of time. A month later they came here with the court's blessing. So every Thursday she has to see her probation officer and talk to him about her progress. However she never has to do a drug test because when they tested her blood after she got locked up, she didn't have a trace in her system. Using that as an indicator that she was only a seller and not a user, she got out of doing random drug testing.

  
  


That is as far as she got by the time they arrived at her place. She lived on the opposite side of town from Reese and his friends, near the 'bad area'. They go into the house and Reese hated to admit it but he is mildly surprised. It is quite cozy in the house. Nice furniture, a good entertainment system, nice painted walls, everything. Len notices his shock and comments.

  
  


"What? Thought we were poor because of where we live? Truth is my aunt used to live here long before it got this way. She moved back into the same house that she left all those years ago. Ironic ain't it. Besides it is cheaper to live here," she mumbles something else about kids from the suburbs but Reese didn't catch it all. "Come on Reese."

  
  


Reese looks up and notices that Len is climbing the stairs to the upper level. He quickly follows behind her. They get to the top and make a slight left. Len opens another door and they go up another flight of stairs. They are in a room/attic and it is obviously Len's. It looks like a tornado has spun through one part of it while another part is organized.

  
  


"Still unpacking," Reese guessed.

  
  


"Good guess Sherlock," Len said with a smile.

  
  


"Thanks Watson," Reese stated sarcastically. As he looks around he notices a picture of Len and two other people. He picks it up and stares at it. He reaches over and shows her the picture, "Those your parents?"

  
  


"Yeah. My father was some big time executive and Mom was an accountant. They died coming back from a much needed vacation. They should have kept their asses home," she bends over and picks something up but not before Reese notice the angry look in her face.

  
  


"Len it wasn't their fault that they died," he said trying to be helpful.

  
  


Len looks up at Reese and shakes her head, "Yeah I know but I'm still pissed so forget it okay?"

  
  


"Okay," agreed Reese. He is about to place the picture where he found it when he decides to take another look at it. Upon closer inspection he notices that Len doesn't look like either of her parents.

  
  


Len is waiting for him to notice that she doesn't share one family resemblance with her parents. A second later Reese's head moves slowly in her direction and she smiles for him.

  
  


"What have you discovered?"

  
  


"You're adopted?" Reese looks at her confused.

  
  


"No, well not exactly. Have a seat, it is now my turn to tell you a long story."

  
  


Reese takes a seat on the bed and waits for her to get comfortable on the floor. 

  
  


Len sighs and begins, "When I was born my mother was the happiest person in the world. So happy that she put me up for adoption. The mother who raised me also gave birth and she was happy too but what she didn't know was that her child had died after the birth. At the fine Harmony hospital, there was a baby switch by an idiot nurse, and my parents went home with me instead of learning of the death of their own child. Everything was fine until I got sick and had to go to the hospital. The doctors were doing a routine test when they discovered a discrepancy. My blood type didn't match any of my parents. After a big to do, they learned they gave them the wrong baby by mistake and that my real mother thought her baby had died."

  
  


Reese's eyes are bugged, "Wow. That's incredible. Do you have any idea who your real mother is?"

  
  


"Not really. Right after the discovery, my parents decided to move me to keep me away from the controversy. I think they really didn't want the birth mother to make any claims. However, I found the medical records that the doctors had given my parents about my birth mother so that I can get proper medical treatment when necessary. They had blacked out her name but I got the first part. I believe her name is Eve or Eva, something along that line," she again shrugs.

  
  


Reese's mind is whirling and then he says, "I know an Eve. Dr. Eve Russell. She works at the hospital here."

  
  


Len looks up at him, "Really? Dr. Russell's name is Eve?" Len begins to think while Reese jumps up excited.

  
  


"Do you know Dr. Russell?"

  
  


"No. I just heard her name because my aunt mentioned her. But then again the way she mentioned her, it was as if she was shock to find her at the hospital working as a doctor."

  
  


"This is great. You could ask her if she is your mother…"

  
  


"Hey slow your roll there mate," said Len standing up, "My aunt doesn't want me to ask anyone anything. Beside my aunt told me that my real mother was a jazz singer."

  
  


Reese turns to her and says, "Well there is a jazz club in town but the woman who knew the most about the people in it is dead. She died a while ago. At the time she was helping Chad find his own family."

  
  


"Chad? Who's Chad?"

  
  


"He works at the school and the book café. He is a friend of mine too. He has been looking for his parents since he got here. Maybe you can talk to him too…"

  
  


This time Len is thinking and then she gets an idea, "Look, you introduce me to this Chad and point out Dr. Russell for me and I'll help you."

  
  


Reese looks over at her again, "How?"

  
  


"I'll help you get a fighting chance with Kay," she said thinking that his chances are slim to none but at least they are better than zero.

  
  


"How would you do that?" Reese stares at her hopefully.

  
  


"Reese it's simple. I'm going to introduce you to the new millennium."

  
  


They made a deal and Len tells him that she will spy around him and they are to meet again on Thursday after he gets out of school.

  
  


"What about your appointment with…"

  
  


"Don't worry. It will be over long before then. Just meet me at the old bookstore. I have a couple of plans in mind.


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two

_Sorry for the blooper rating in the former section... the story is pg-13 for now._

  
  


Len walked around observing Kay every chance she got and what she saw didn't please her. Only a moron wouldn't notice the big bone that girl has for the boy named Miguel. But Len couldn't image why Kay even thought Miguel interesting. Miguel has a girlfriend that would make the Pope gag and Miguel is obviously fond of protecting her. Even though Len notices that Miguel is getting tired of dealing with Charity, the fact that he chose her in the first place is sickening enough. However, none of this mattered because Reese wants Kay and he has very little time left. Kay is about win Miguel's attention.

  
  


Len sat in her room and thought long and hard. Then she picked up the sales paper and look through it, trying to find a good look for Reese. The first thing she decided to do is fix his hair. There is no way on earth that even she can tolerate that hairstyle, all plaster down with three tons of gel. She plans to get that fix along with contacts or at the very least better glasses. Those bulky bottles he wears now must be tossed. His clothes aren't so bad but he needs to change it up a bit. Everyone in this town practically dresses alike. He needs to stand out but not in a way that changes his personality too much. So she plans to help him out a bit in that department. Then the personality workout, which is going to be the hardest part.

  
  


She has also observed him out on the streets and with his friends and the boy is a complete dork. He is clumsy, the bearer of information well above the intelligence of his peers, and acts like a dense puppy around Kay. All that has to change if he plans to get a girl like Kay. She doesn't think he needs to be a different person as much as he needs to produce his package in a different manner.

  
  


After a couple of hours, she pulls out the pages with outfits she has in mind and places them aside. Then she takes out a Lens Crafters sales paper and looks over the frames. Finding three, she also sets the pages aside. Finally, she thinks about his height and decides that a good pair of Kenneth Cole shoes is in order. 

  
  


Len gets up and goes downstairs. Her aunt isn't in and she is glad. There is a lot of tension between her aunt and herself. Something is making her aunt very nervous and she can't figure it out. Len hasn't done anything, well she hasn't been caught doing anything yet. She still sells what is left of her cigaweeds to the locals at the community college. And she does have an officer on her heels all the time but for the most part she is keeping up with her probation agreement.

  
  


She opens the fridge and thinks about Reese. He really is a nice guy, smart, sweet, and a complete geek. She didn't really care about his geeky ways but in high school that could put a person in complete hell. It is hard as hell to deal with high school as it is and to be like Reese adds to the problem. However, she has a feeling that once he becomes more adept in social areas beside academic issues, then he will be a blast to hang out with. And she plans on making sure that it happens.

  
  


On Thursday after listening to the dry ass probation officer, she races out the police station and gets into the car she borrowed from her aunt. She is about to start it when Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald taps her window.

  
  


"What!" she snaps, tired of him bugging her.

  
  


"Where are you rushing off too?" he said in a nasty voice.

  
  


"To hell. If you don't mind, I would like to leave now," she turns the ignition and floors the gas nearly knocking Luis over. He swears under his breath and shakes his head.

  
  


"One day, I'm gonna bust your ass, Len," he promised and goes into the police station.

  
  


Reese is waiting by the old bookstore nervous. He didn't want people to see him with Len especially if she has something special planned for him to get Kay back. Miguel is starting to respond more to Kay and Reese feels like time is of the essence. He is willing to do anything to get her attention away from Miguel. A second later, Len pulls in front of him.

  
  


"Get in. We have a long afternoon. I hope your parents won't mind you being out late."

  
  


"They are okay with it. I told them that I was going to do some research at the community college library." He said getting into the car.

  
  


"Good. Let's blow this taco stand," she said peeling off again.

  
  


They drive until they reach the next town. Located there is a major mall. Len checks her watch and nods, "Great we have plenty of time to make both of your appointments."

"My appointments?" Reese said worried.

  
  


"Yes. Your hair and eye appointments. Come on, let's go," she opens her door and slams it shut. Reese follows slowly after her.

  
  


"But I don't need glasses," he said frowning at her.

  
  


"Yes you do. Those things over you eyes are just too stereotypical. You can do way better than that," she emphasizes her point by pushing his glasses back up.

  
  


"And the hair?" he absently touches his hair.

  
  


Len stops and looks at him, "Reese, please trust me when I say you need these things. I promise you will thank me later. Now come on," she grabs his arm and pulls him into the mall.

  
  


Two hours later, Reese has a new pair of glasses and contacts. His hair is no longer glued to his head but cut and blown out in a nice style. They are shopping for a few clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes. Reese watches in fascination as Len transforms him into a person he hardly recognizes.

  
  


"Len this isn't me?" he said timidly when she has him completely deck out in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a deep green shirt. She placed a nice chain around his neck and gave him a nice watch to wear. On his feet are a pair of Kenneth Cole's shoes that are black and have a half an inch block heel on it. He wears his wire rimmed glasses adding to the finishing touches.

  
  


The shopkeeper is even impressed by Len's work. Len couldn't stop smiling. Reese is rather cute once you knock off all the things that downplay his best features. She even discovered the boy has a body and she plans on making sure that he advertises it a little more before the beaches are officially closed.

  
  


"You look damn good. This is most definitely you," she said with a big smile.

  
  


Reese just looks at himself feeling strange. He has never dressed in such a manner. He doesn't know how to behave in this look and tells Len so.

  
  


"What? Man just be yourself with a few changes. Come on. Let's get out of dodge."

  
  


They left the mall and went for something to eat. Reese notices people staring at him and he blushed. Len smiles, enjoying the success of her partial transformation. It is during dinner that she tells him about changing his behavior.

  
  


"You have to walk tall Reese, like you are proud of your height instead of humped over. Unless you're trying to protect your friend's feelings about his height, I advise that be your first change."

  
  


"What are you talking about?" He said genuinely confused.

  
  


"You look like you have back problems. Do you because if you do then I'm sorry about my comments but if not walk straight. And sit up straight," she reaches over and slams his arm.

  
  


Reese sits taller and Len smiles, "Now that's better. Okay next you need to change your attitude. Stop hovering over Kay like some pathetic creature. And wipe the goofy expression off your face. You can smile without looking like a dork. You need to walk around like you know that you are worth any woman's attention and it needs to be reflected in your face as well as your walk."

  
  


"You want me to be arrogant?"

  
  


"No. Just more confident instead of corny. Believe that you are entitled to talk to her. Believe that you are worthy. That doesn't mean that you need to be disrespectful. Do it with class. Don't worry, we'll work on it this weekend. Understand that you cannot play the boy next door. Miguel has that roll. You have to be the outsider who breaks away her attention, just like Charity took Miguel's attention away from Kay, comprende?"

  
  


Reese nods, "I guess but how will I do all that?"

  
  


"Trust me, I will show you. Finally, when you ask her for a date, ask her with some belief that you will get it. Don't whine and don't beg. If she says no, then shrug her off and act like that's cool too even if it isn't. Make sure that there are other girls around and give them a smile. And also makes sure the entire time you are respectful to her."

  
  


Reese starts to feel discourage, "Len, I don't know about all that. How am I suppose to do all that by tomorrow?"

  
  


"Sweetie, tomorrow is just an observation day. I want you to go to school with only your hair changed. Dress like before and just watch Kay and her interaction with Miguel. Believe me it will give you that added incentive to learn."

  
  


He just nods and continues to eat silently. Len attacks her food too and they enjoy the ambiance. Just when they are about to finish Reese remembers what he planned to tell Len.

  
  


"I spoke to Chad and he said that he would meet you tomorrow at around ten. And Dr. Russell will be at work tomorrow, I checked out her schedule for you."

  
  


Len smiles at him mildly shocked, "My, we have been busy. Thanks for the info."

  
  


"Not a problem considering that you are helping me. I figure that I give you something so you would think helping me would be worth it."

  
  


Len reaches across the table and takes his hand, "Reese, you are worth it. No matter what happens with all this crap, I like you, okay? You are my friend."

  
  


Reese smiles and it causes a disconcerting feeling in Len. She gently removes her hand and drinks her water thinking, _Damn I made him look so good that I actually think this jail bait is cute_. She swallows hard and puts her glass down, "Let's go."

  
  


They leave and head back. Reese starts thinking about the cost and says, "I can't pay you back, well at least not right away."

  
  


"You already have. Don't worry about it. I have a little money and since I can't spend it on myself without drawing suspicion, I'll spend it on you." She takes out a cigaweed and lights it.

  
  


Reese turns away and Len laughs, "Try it. It's no big deal."

  
  


"No thanks, I don't need drugs," said Reese annoyed with her smoking.

  
  


"All the more reason for you to try it. Chances are you won't become an addict."

  
  


Reese turns her frowning, "How does that follow?"

  
  


"Nice. Keep that attitude and you'll get somewhere with Kay," she takes another drag and winks at him.

  
  


Reese is confused by her comment and but remains silent. He looks at her a moment and she offers it again. This time Reese's curiosity gets the better of him and he takes a drag and holds it in like he saw on tv. Seconds later he is coughing hard. Len laughs a bit.

  
  


"Not too long smoky. You aren't use to it, okay. Take it slow," she watches him do it again, "That's it. Now slowly release it."

  
  


Reese lets it out slowly. He still coughs a bit but not violently like last time. He hands back the weed and waits. "When does it hit me?"

  
  


"Probably never. If it does only slightly. You're not a smoker so it might take a little more to make you high. There is not a lot of weed in here. Just enough to give a regular user a fix when they need it."

  
  


"Oh," he says feeling slightly light headed, "I see. So I shouldn't be feeling light headed right now?"

  
  


Len glances in his direction, "Stop," her eyes big from disbelief, "You're shitting me! This little bitty stuff got you high."

  
  


Reese just shrugs and relaxes further in the chair with a smile.

  
  


"I guess I made this a little more potent than I needed to. I'm feeling a little fucked up myself."

  
  


Reese laughs a bit and then continues looking out the window.

  
  


They drive for another hour and Len takes him home. By this time Reese is down from his slight high and he has a need to eat something. Len rolls down her window and hands him her number.

  
  


"Give me a call tomorrow after school so we can begin your training, okay?"

  
  


Reese leans back into the car, "Thanks Len," he smiles at her and then walks away with all his bags. When he gets into his house, he races up the stairs to avoid his parents seeing his wears. He puts on his old glasses, changes into some different clothes, and takes out a couple of books. He brings them downstairs and smiles at his parents who take notice of his hair but shrug it off. Reese is in the clear and he is thankful. He has never lied to his parents before and he didn't want to add to the lie by discussing his hair.

  
  


  
  


The next day while Reese is observing Kay and Miguel, Len decides to go to the hospital and find Dr. Russell. So she puts on a decent shirt and some jeans and takes a walk over to the hospital.

  
  


At the hospital, she walks around searching. She has yet to find anyone that remotely resembles Dr. Russell. At least no one that fits Reese's description of her. She is about to give up and go see her aunt when someone taps her shoulder. Len turns and looks at a tall black woman, with long dark hair and almond shaped eyes.

  
  


"Can I help you?" she asks in a pleasant voice.

  
  


Len stares at her a moment and in that instant she knew this woman is her real mother. There is something about her that is familiar. Len looks her up and down and finally responds, "Not really. I'm here looking for my aunt and got off on the wrong floor."

  
  


Eve stares at the young woman and a feeling of foreboding comes over her. She couldn't put her finger on it yet but she has a feeling that this young woman could mean more trouble for her.

  
  


"Well, who is your aunt. I might be able to tell you where she is located," she said thinking hard about the woman in front of her.

  
  


"Her name is Mae. Mae Adams. She just started working here a couple of months ago."

  
  


"And you are?" Eve said with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


_I don't like this woman_, thinks Len, "Lenora Adams. Look, I just came to ask my aunt a couple of questions about this hospital but maybe you can answer them." Len decides that she rather ask this woman instead of playing games, "I wonder if you would know about a woman who gave birth to a child about twenty years ago. She was a jazz singer, black, and her name was Eve or Eva."

  
  


Eve's heart nearly stopped in her chest. She blinks rapidly and then plasters a phony smile on her face, "Uh, I'm not sure about that. I haven't worked here that long…"

  
  


Len notices how uncomfortable the woman has become and decides to push her a little further, "Well do you know Eve Russell because I think she has…hey let me go!"

  
  


Eve grabbed the young woman's arm and pulls her into a small office. Eve slams the door and then hisses at Len, "Who the hell are you!?"

  
  


"I just told you. Who the hell are you? Why did you drag me here?" Len is pissed.

  
  


"I am Dr. Eve Russell and I want to know what you want with me," Eve demanded.

  
  


"I'm just looking for my real mother, that's all," Len stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave."

  
  


"Oh no you don't. This must be some game you cooked up with Ivy Crane to get even with me…" Eve is beyond angry.

  
  


"Who the hell is Ivy Crane? Look woman, I don't know you but if you are Eve Russell, then a blood test will solve both our problems."

  
  


"I will not do a blood test for you or anyone. But I will tell you what you will do. You will leave this hospital and this town. I have heard about you and what you do. I can make sure that you and your aunt…"

  
  


Len jumped in Eve's face, which startles Eve, "Don't threaten me bitch. I don't respond well to it. My aunt has nothing to do with this so you stay away from her."

Eve glared at her with a how dare you look, "And you stay away from me and keep your vicious lies to yourself!"

  
  


"I don't have to lie. Just look up the records about a baby scandal at this hospital and you'll know what I say is true. Now move the fuck out of my way."

  
  


The women glare at each other and finally Eve moves aside. Len leaves and Eve stands in the room trying to control the fear that she kept hidden.

  
  


_My God! It can't be true. It just can't be true._ _I gave birth to a son who died, didn't I_. _I have to check those records now! _She leaves the room and is unaware of Ivy Crane watching her go with an evil smile on her face.

  
  


  
  


Len heads to the book café and finds Chad waiting for her. He is a goodlooking young man about her age. Chad recognizes Len on the spot. He has seen her around but never spoke to her. He moves his head slightly indicating that she takes a seat. Len smiles and flops in it.

  
  


"Somethin' to drink?" 

  
  


"Naw, thanks. Just let me cool off for a second. By the way my name is Lenora," she sticks out her hand.

  
  


"Chad. Nice to meet you," he grips her hand firmly and lets it go. "What happened? You look pissed."

  
  


"I am. I just met a Dr. Russell," she said with an exasperated sigh.

  
  


Chad raises his hand, "Say no more. I know what you feel. That woman has given me nothing but grief since I got here."

  
  


"Really? Why?" Len leans forward.

  
  


"She thinks I'm too street and not good enough for her daughters. You see I came to Harmony looking for my folks and Dr. Eve Russell uses that as a reason to treat me with nothing but disrespect. All she has ever done was discourage my efforts and tear me down, every chance she gets."

  
  


"I wonder why?" Len thinks for a moment and then she says in a spacey voice, "Did you ever find your parents?"

  
  


"No, not yet but I will keep looking," Chad notices Len's spaced out look, "What about you? What kind of business you got with Dr. Russell?"

Len blinks back into reality, "Nothing really. I was just asking about my aunt and the woman got an attitude," she lied.

  
  


"Yeah, well that seems to be the trend. Anyway, how did you meet Reese?"

  
  


Len rolls her eyes and tells him the story ending with, "That poor boy is gonna get his feelings hurt."

  
  


"Why do you say that?"

  
  


"Haven't you seen the way he looks at Kay? I mean you hang around them."

  
  


"Yeah but not that much. I talk more with Theresa."

  
  


"Who's that?" Len moves her chair closer to Chad.

  
  


"That's of a friend of mine. She is Miguel's older sister."

  
  


"Well, if you've seen the way Reese obsesses over Kay and the way she moons over Miguel, you would know what I'm talking about," she decides to order a drink, "Do you want another?"

  
  


"Naw, thanks."

  
  


Len gets up and gets a coffee and returns back to Chad. After taking a couple of sips she says, "Well Reese has a hard battle because Kay is really digging Miguel and it looks like he is starting to feel her too."

  
  


"Really?" Len nods and Chad continues, "Well it is about time. You know I thought Charity was alright at first but then I got to know her a little better and she just gets on my damn nerves. Have you ever listen to her?"

  
  


Len shakes her head amused.

  
  


"Don't. Do yourself a favor and stay away. She is a total retard. And Miguel's a fool to still be with her."

  
  


Len busted out laughing, "You not right. What's so bad about her?"

  
  


"She is just stupid. I mean really weak. Any woman that I date would be kick to the curb if she started acting like Charity. I think Kay would be better for him, foul though she is."

  
  


"How do you mean?"

  
  


"She…I don't know but I think she is into to some shady shit and she directs it all towards that crazy cousin of hers. I just can't tell you exactly what it is."

  
  


"I guess. However, I can't really root for her when I'm trying to help out Reese."

  
  


"I understand. All that boy needs is a new pair of glasses and some balls. Oh yeah and maybe a better wardrobe. Did you see his prom suit?"

  
  


"No. Do you have a picture?"

  
  


"Yeah, we all took a picture before the disaster happened." Chad pulls out his wallet and looks through it.

  
  


"What disaster?" she said taking the picture he handed her. When she spots Reese she nearly chokes on her coffee, "No he didn't!" she said shocked.

  
  


"Yes he did. I couldn't believe he stepped out the door with that shit on. No woman in her right mind would want to be seen with a guy dressed like him. And as far as that disaster is concerned, let's just say I have my fair share of near death experiences for the year."

  
  


Len is still staring at the picture in pure shock. Reese needs some help. She can even see the sour look on Kay's face from associating with him. _Poor dear. I can't believe someone didn't call him and tell him that under no uncertain terms is he to wear such a hideous outfit to prom._

  
  


Len hands the picture back to Chad, "Well it looks like my help is coming at a good time. Can't let him walk around thinking that is cool. Anyway, let's talk about you. You got a girlfriend?"

  
  


"Damn woman, you get right to it don't you?" he said laughing.

  
  


"Yeah well, why pretend. You're fine and I'm available. Can't hurt to ask," she says grinning.

  
  


"True. True. You'll never guess who I'm secretly dating?"

  
  


"You're right. I don't know enough people in this town to even try."

  
  


"I'm dating Dr. Russell's daughter, Whitney."

  
  


Len's eyes get big, "Are you serious?"

  
  


"Yes," and he tells her his story. They stay in the café for another hour and then Len leaves knowing that she just acquired another friend. She walks down the street heading home to get a good outfit for tonight when she bumps into a woman. The woman has blond hair, wears a nice suit and has an evil smile on her face. Len tries to step around her but the woman prevents her.

  
  


"Can I help you?" she asks annoyed.

  
  


"I'm certain you can. My name is Ivy Crane," Ivy sticks out her hand.

  
  


"Really?" Len stares at her a moment and then side steps her to walk away, "I don't need any bullshit today Ms. Crane."

  
  


"Oh, I assure you. Nothing I have to say to you is, how do you say, 'bullshit'. No, as a matter of fact, I think I can help you."

  
  


Len turns back to her, "You think so, huh? How?"

  
  


"Well, for starters, I can tell you that I am about 95% sure of who your father may be and I am almost definitely sure about your mother." _Though I'm surprised. Eve said she had a son._

  
  


Len tilts her head, "Okay. Who are they and what do I have to do to find out?"

  
  


"My dear, really…"

  
  


"Cut the crap woman, I know there is a price. All that matters now is if I am willing to pay it."

  
  


"You know, I believe that you and I will get along well," Ivy's smile fades, "Right. Let's cut the crap. I'll tell you who your parents are and you give me license to blackmail them with the information."

  
  


"That's it?" Len says wary.

  
  


"That's it," Ivy says slowly. Then, "Of course, we have to prove it first and I want a copy of the proof."

  
  


"Why do you want to do this?" Len steps closer to Ivy.

  
  


"Because my dear, I have to exact a revenge on a couple of choice people and I plan on it happening now that you have come. Is it a deal," a slow smile creeps on Ivy's face.

  
  


"Sure. When do we do this?"

  
  


"Well you work on Dr. Russell. I mean my dear, you know she is you mother, you resemble her in so many ways. Try to get a blood test out of her. And I'll work on the other person."

  
  


"I've already tried that and she didn't go for it."

  
  


"Well, try again and this time get a hair sample. That will be your insurance if someone tries to fake the test."

  
  


"Okay. So who's my father?" Len said crossing her arms.

  
  


"Oh, Oh please bear with me. Allow me the simple pleasure of torturing this person for a little while. We'll meet again on Monday. Right here in this spot. Deal?"

  
  


"Fine. But don't jerk me around," threatened Len.

  
  


"Honey, why would I jerk you around when you are the answer to all my prayers. Bye," she said walking away. Len watches her disappear. In the pit of her stomach she has the feeling that all hell is about to break loose.

  
  


  
  


Reese walks slowly to the old bookstore feeling like the fool. No one notices his new hair cut. As a matter of fact, Kay ignored him altogether and Miguel barely spoke to him. Simone just didn't care and Charity was upset. He has no idea what the hell is going on but he instinctively knew that whatever it is, it effected his chances with Kay.

  
  


He takes off his old glasses and puts on his new ones. Last night he stood in the mirror and stared at himself in his new look and he began to like what he saw. He looks more distinctive with the pair that Len bought him and they gave him a little more confidence. He tried on all his clothes and modeled himself. The more he tried on the more he liked it. He even followed Len's suggestion and stood up straighter and found that it added to his look. Today in school, he made sure that he was aware of his stance at all times and tried to stop slouching. 

  
  


He has just finished stretching out his back when Len walks up. She is wearing a tank top with a white button down shirt over it and a backpack slung over her shoulder. She has on jeans and worn out tennis shoes. She doesn't have on any make-up and Reese can see her au natural. Again he thinks how pretty she is.

  
  


"Hey Len."

  
  


"Hey Reese. How was school?" she smiles for him and for some reason it brightens Reese's day.

  
  


He tells her all that he observed and she frowns at him, "You don't know what happened?"

  
  


"No. Nobody was talking. It must have happened yesterday."

  
  


"Well you won't find out tonight. Are your parents home?"

  
  


"No, why?"

  
  


"Because you need your clothes. We are going out tonight. And tomorrow I want you to meet me bright and early because we have a lot of work to do."

  
  


"Where are we going tonight?"

  
  


"To the Jazz club," Len says with an evil smile.

  
  


They arrive at the club with Reese dressed in a nice white shirt, dark slacks, and a nice pair of dress shoes. He has been in a state of mild shock by Len's appearance. She is dressed in a dark wine color dress that stops just above her knees. It has spaghetti straps and the dress hangs loose in the front and back. Reese learns that she has a nice size chest not too big but not very small. All her twists are flowing away from her face going back and she wears a nice choker.

  
  


"Don't act young Reese. Remember you aren't suppose to be here."

  
  


"All right," he said nervous.

  
  


Len takes his hand and they make their entrance. No one pays any attention to them and that's what Len wanted. They walk to a booth and Len orders them drinks. The woman doesn't even card them.

  
  


"I don't look old enough to drink?" he said.

  
  


"That's what the fifty was for," Len said with a smile.

  
  


Reese gasps, "You gave her a…"

  
  


"Shhh! Damn Reese, get over yourself," she says giving him a disapproving look, "It's no big deal. Anyway, we are here to investigate." Their wine arrives and Len lifts her glass.

  
  


Reese picks his up and they toast to good health. He sips his wine and enjoying the flavor he drinks a little more. He places his glass on the table and studies Len.

  
  


Len is bobbing her head to the soft music playing in the club. She has an intense look on her face as if she is concentrating on something. Reese enjoys watching her body move slightly to the music and then he looks around and notices people dancing.

  
  


"You want to dance?" he asks shyly.

  
  


Len faces him with a little grin her face, "Can you dance?" she notices him wince and says, "It's good that you asked. It shows that you are aware of my desires by observing my actions. Be that way with Kay. So again can you dance?"

  
  


"Yeah, I mean I can do that I think?" he points to the crowd feeling awkward.

  
  


"Okay then, let's dance," she waits until Reese gets up and extends his hand. Len takes it and Reese gently pulls her up. They walk out to the dance floor. Len places her arms over his shoulders and Reese puts his arms around her waist. They move slowly to the soft Jazz music, stepping in a small circle. Eventually Len steps closer to him and they dance close. Len rests her head on Reese's shoulder. She enjoys the scent on him. It is Candi for men.

  
  


"You want to hold a girl you like close. Make her feel like she is special, something you hold precious," she whispers in his ear and lets her fingers run over the soft hair resting on his neck.

  
  


Reese's mouth opens slightly. He has never done anything like this before. He has never had a woman hold him this close. The closeness is very disconcerting for him but in a nice way. He adjusts his arms around her to have her even closer and his body really loves the way hers fits against his.

  
  


They dance through a few songs before Reese finally asks her what she wants to investigate here.

  
  


She steps back away from him so that he can look into her eyes. "I plan to ask a few questions about a singer that use to work here. Maybe somebody will remember something."

  
  


Reese shakes his head, "When Chad came here, there was no one except the singer Crystal and she's dead."

  
  


"Yeah well I have a little advantage over Chad," she mumbles looking away.

  
  


"What's that?" asks Reese.

  
  


"Never mind. Let's just enjoy the night. I want you to remember this experience so that you might be able to re-enact parts of it for Kay."

  
  


"Yeah right…" he starts.

  
  


"No really. Look at how you are carrying yourself. Tall, confident, and strong like this is the most natural thing in the world for you. I'm sure you have notice the women looking at you," she smirks nodding at him.

  
  


Reese blushes, "The confidence is because I'm with you. As far as the women looking at me, well they are probably wondering if I'm underage."

  
  


"No, Reese. They think you look good and they are damn jealous of me for being with you." Len wonders about Reese's statement about her giving him confidence but brushes off when she glares at who is trying to make a play for Reese dead in her face. Len is thankfully that Reese is too shy or dense to realize what is going on around him.

  
  


"Well, they'll have to take a number because tonight I only have eyes for you," he said in a deep confident voice. He winks at her and smiles seductively.

  
  


"Ohh, Reese. Down boy," Len drawls. "You gonna hurt somebody talking that way. Anyway save that for Kay."

  
  


"I will," he said with growing confidence and pulls Len close to him again. He is happy that he took a risk and made those statements. He has always wanted to say that to Kay but never had the nerve because one time he tried something like that and it came off bad.

  
  


They dance through a few more songs before Len tells him that she needs to begin her investigative inquires. Reese nods and hangs around for second. He didn't have to wait long before a woman came up to him and asked him to dance. He hesitates for a moment but then after getting an encouraging look from Len, he agrees.

  
  


Meanwhile, Len is talking to the bartender who tells her to talk to a bouncer who tells her to talk to a manager. After all the running around she only got an acknowledgement that a black woman use to sing in the club twenty years ago and her name might have been Eve but back then, women used stage names just like now. Annoyed but not too disappoint, Len went back to the dance floor to discover Reese dancing with yet another woman. This time it is a red head in a long black dress. They look good together. She takes a seat by the bar and watches. A couple of men ask her to dance but she declines. She'd rather watch the look of pleasure mixed with shock on Reese's face from all the attention.

  
  


Later on that night after leaving the club, Len asks him how he feels about his experience.

  
  


"It was great. I really had a good time. Did you enjoy yourself?"

  
  


"Yeah whatever. I didn't get as much information as I'd like but the night wasn't a total wash. I'm glad you had a good time. You don't know how many women were walking around talking about the sweet young man they danced with. Did you get any numbers?"

  
  


Reese is bashful for a second and then produces three numbers. They both laugh as he tosses them in the trashcan.

  
  


"Hey, why did you do that?" she said looking back.

  
  


"Because I have no use for them. There is only one person I want. But I'm still flattered that they wanted to see me again." Reese has a shit eating grin on his face.

  
  


"They wanted more than just seeing you. A nice roll in the hay I'm sure many of them had in mind."

  
  


"Stop Len," he said pushing her slightly.

  
  


"I'm serious. But if you don't believe me, wait until after tomorrow night."

  
  


"What happens tomorrow night?"

  
  


"I got invited to a frat party. I normally don't attend those parties but since we are trying to expose you to different things," she opens her arms and reaches upward, "the sky's the limit."

  
  


"Cool," said Reese and they continue walking. 

  
  


They reached his house and she turns to him. "Well, goodnight Mr…um I don't know your last name."

  
  


"Durkee. Reese Durkee."

  
  


"Well goodnight Mr. Durkee," she touches his shoulder and starts to walk away.

  
  


"Are you sure I can't walk you home?" Reese starts towards her worried.

  
  


"Nope. Don't worry. I parked my car over here so that I can drive back."

  
  


Reese continues to stare at her, watching her hips whish although she has a distinctly male walk. When she glances back she catches him.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Reese looks at the ground and kicks some dirt, "Nothing, just watching you walk."

  
  


Len grins evilly, "You like my walk?"

  
  


Reese nods, "Yes, I do. It's different."

  
  


Len slowly walks over to him. When she gets close she smiles and says, "What else do you like about me?"

  
  


Reese is at a loss for words and his mouth opens partially but nothing comes out. Len couldn't resist the temptation. She slips her arms around his neck and kisses him. Reese is awkward initially but he gets into it. A moment later her tongue slips into his mouth as she deepens the kiss. Reese leans into the kiss and slips his arms around her, pulling her close. They kiss like that for a long while and then Len breaks away laughing.

  
  


"Goodnight Reese," she walks away saying over her shoulders, "Get some rest, your gonna need it."

  
  


Reese stands there breathing hard. He never had an encounter like that in his life. Never is his wildest wet dreams has a kiss felt so good. And he knew it was a good kiss because he can feel himself partially erect. Hobbling back into the house he went straight to the shower to cool off.

  
  


  
  


In the Crane residence, Ivy is lounging on a couch feeling comfortable for the first time since Julian got wind of Ethan's parentage. The Cranes made a power play and now she is virtually their slave. She was at their mercy to protect Ethan but this day she has a plan that will put them all in their rightful place, including a certain non Crane, who helped Julian do this too her.

  
  


Ivy was reduced to being a complacent and dutiful wife after Eve exposed her lineage to Julian to stop the blackmail of herself. Julian used the knowledge about Ethan to keep Ivy quiet about him. He also made it grounds to take away her spending ability and force her to endure is infrequent nights of lust. She had to prevent Ethan and her from being thrown on the streets not only ruining her own life but Ethan's. But God must have looked down on her when he sent that young woman to Eve and let her hear about the possibility of Eve and Julian's child being alive.

  
  


Ivy raises several of Julian's hairs contained in a plastic bag in the air saying, "Revenge will be more than sweet. It will be indescribable," she laughs wickedly putting the bag away.

  
  


Julian comes into the room and stares at his wife. He hasn't heard such a deceitful laugh since she had the photos of him. He walks in the room cautiously and spots his wife on the sofa smiling up at him intently.

  
  


"So why are you up so late or are you just waiting for me?" he says in his sarcastic manner.

  
  


Ivy rolls her eyes and swings her legs off the couch, "Please. You have never gave me a reason to wait up for you," she starts to walk from him but he grabs her arm. She tries to jerk away but he holds her tight.

  
  


"Remember your place Ivy. We wouldn't want nothing to happen to you or Ethan."

  
  


She jerks her arm away, "How could I ever forget but soon _you_ will know yours." She turns away giggling with glee and Julian stares at her wondering. He decides to wait. Ivy has a tendency to make mistakes and when she makes it, he plans on being there to take advantage of it. 

  
  


  
  


In other parts of Harmony, Eve has begun to have a restless night. Her thoughts are on Len. She can't help but feel like the girl is going to cause ruin in the near future. She becomes so nervous that she gets up and goes to the kitchen. Tired, she opens her fridge and takes out the juice. After pouring herself a glass, she sips it slowly and thinks. She has to figure out a way to get the young woman out of town before she causes problems.

  
  


Eve did look up the medical records and discovered that there was a scandal at the hospital. The baby she thought she gave birth to was actually a girl not a boy. She was so out of it that she really didn't remember the gender of the child but she did remember that they told her that her baby died. She remembers because it devastated her at the time. Even now it creates a slight pain in her chest. But upon review, she found that her baby did survive and some stupid nurse made a mistake that wasn't discovered until three years later.

  
  


She puts the glass on the table and shakes her head. She has to come up with a plan to keep that girl quiet or she will have problems. Her world will come down again and this time hard.

  
  


  
  


The next day Miguel knocks on Reese's door. Reese's mother answers and tells Miguel that Reese is gone.

  
  


"You know where?"

  
  


"No idea. He left out really early this morning. He may have went to the library."

  
  


"Thanks Mrs. Durkee," Miguel walks away confused. He hasn't spoken to Reese since Wednesday and that is very strange. He shrugs it off and goes to see Kay…shaking his head he reminds himself that he is going to see Charity.

  
  


Reese arrived at Len's house at a quarter to eight in the morning. Thankfully Len's aunt is already at work or she would have been pissed at someone knocking that early. When Reese knocked on the door, Len is still sleep upstairs and he has to knock hard to get her attention. She races down the stairs wearing only a t-shirt and bikini underwear. She put Reese in a cationic state from the view. It isn't like Reese hasn't seen a woman half dressed before. He saw Kay in the hot tub in a bikini and of course he has seen his fair share at the beach. It's just that first thing in the morning, he didn't expect to see a woman in such a state. 

  
  


After closing the door behind him, he follows Len up the stairs. His eyes follow her long legs as she takes each step, her butt bouncing slightly with it each lift. Reese swallows hard and concentrates on not falling up the stairs while watching her. When they get to her room, Len climbs back into the bed and goes to sleep. Reese looks around and then dumps his backpack next to himself as after he sits on the floor. He waits patiently for a second then shouts her name.

  
  


"Len! Len wake up. Come on if I had to get up early then you have to too." Today he is wearing his contacts like she asked and they are getting on his nerves. He wants to rub his eye but he knows that it could tear his lens, so he takes out his drops and put them in his eyes.

  
  


Len moans and says, "Who's idea was it to get up this early?"

  
  


"Yours," said Reese tired, "So get up."

  
  


"No," she moans.

  
  


Reese stands up and then shaking her he says, "Yes. Get up before I take that blanket away from you."

  
  


Len pops open one eye, "You wouldn't dare," she says in a low voice.

  
  


Reese feeling playful, "Wouldn't I. I usually sleep in on Saturdays and you have me up while you're sleeping. Hey as a matter of fact I think I can come up with something worst."

  
  


"Aw come on Reese. I gave you a good night kiss. Doesn't that earn me a few more minutes sleep," she is sitting up now scratching her head.

  
  


"No but it is not because I didn't like it," he says grinning.

  
  


"I'll bet," she grunts and then flops back on the bed, "Damn I'm tired." She lays there for two seconds and then jumps up, "I'll be ready in thirty minutes. Stretch out if you want." 

  
  


She gets up and removes her shirt. Reese gets an eye full of her chest before she disappears down the steps. It takes him a few seconds to process that he has just seen real breasts, live and in person. He takes a couple of breaths and then climbs on her bed. He lays his head down and almost instantly he is asleep.

  
  


Someone is shaking him and he snaps awake. Len is smiling down on him. She has on a tank top and a short skirt with stack tennis shoes.

  
  


"Let's go have some fun."

  
  


They head out to the fair that she passed on the way to mall on Thursday. She figures it would be a good chance for Reese to get practice for the upcoming week. They walk around and Len gives Reese lessons on how to walk and act. She points out different guys and tells the Reese the quality in the guy that makes him cool and attractive.

  
  


"You got understand Reese, Most girls are not going to be as understanding about your uniqueness. They have this obsessive need to fit in, even when they are being different. And you are after a girl whom you suspect is in love with another guy. That's going to be an uphill battle. You have to give her a reason to look your way and for better or for worst, looks and attitude does it every time."

  
  


They walk around getting on rides and talking. Then Len sent Reese out to speak to some of the local girls. He struck out a lot at first mainly because he tried to act too far outside his character and he came off looking stupid. But then he found a mannerism that made him comfortable. He just acts laid back and relaxed. He got to a point where he stopped trying so hard and just acted casual. It worked. He starts to get girls responding to him and by mid afternoon, several are following him around to get on rides with him. Meanwhile, Len observed and critiqued him when necessary. For the most part she just chilled at the fair and read.

  
  


Reese came over to her, carrying an ice cream, "For you my sweet."

  
  


Len closes her book, "Thanks gigolo. So how's being a stud treating you?" she takes a lick and savors the melting cream.

  
  


Reese sits next to her, running his fingers through his hair, "I had about five girls trying to make out with me." He has a big smile on his face.

  
  


"Make out how?" she wants to make sure that they are on the same page.

  
  


"You know, kiss and stuff," he says looking at her weird.

  
  


"Just making sure we have the same definition of making out. And did you make out?" Len said leaning back and smiling at him.

  
  


"With two of them but only because they were so beautiful," Then he jumps up, "Len this feels great. I mean it is weird. I have never had so many girls after me before and even when I told them what I like they still didn't frown at me."

  
  


"Hey, I told you looks can take you anywhere and then a good personality helps it out. They responded to you because you look good, you listen well, and your personality doesn't suck."

  
  


"Yeah well this is all fine and good but will it work on Kay," he says with a worried look on his face.

  
  


"I think so," she said knowing that even if it did, Kay is too far gone to lose any chance she might have with Miguel to try something different even if it might be better, "But remember you can only do so much. As with the girls out there, you can still strike out with Kay."

  
  


"Yeah I know but have my chances improved?" he sounds hopeful.

  
  


"Yeah, they have," she stands up and finishes her ice cream, "Ready to blow this joint?"

  
  


"Yeah, let's go."

  
  


They ride out of that area and Len takes Reese to the mall again. They get out and walk around. Len is looking for a sexy outfit to put Reese in for the party tonight. Reese thinks she is shopping for herself until she stops in a men's store.

  
  


"What are we doing here?"

  
  


"Do you work out Reese?" she is looking over a shirt.

  
  


"Yes, a little, why?"

  
  


Len turns to him and hands him a shirt. Then she drags him to the dressing room. She checks around to find the biggest dressing area. She finds one in the back and she goes in with Reese.

  
  


"Take off your shirt."

  
  


"What?" Reese said nervous.

  
  


"Take off your shirt, I want to see how you would look in this top. Come on, I've seen bare chest men before and beside you saw my tits, let me see yours?" She grins at him.

"That was an accident…"

  
  


"Yeah right that's what they all say. Come on Reese, I don't have all day," her voice lost its playfulness and takes a serious tone.

  
  


"I think this a cheap way to look at me," he says in a weak voice as he removes his shirt.

  
  


"Damn right," she mumbles as she stares at his exposed chest and stomach. _Damn Kay really doesn't know what she missing. I wonder if I…girl stop. This kid is still in** high school**. You already got one cheap thrill from him, leave it at that._

  
  


Reese puts on the tight black shirt and looks at her. She nods at him and then hands him a button down that he didn't see her take. He puts it on and then stands in the mirror. With the jeans he is wearing the new shirt adds to his look and makes him look more buff than he is.

  
  


"Perfect. Let's buy these two items and then go to my house for something to eat. I have some things to tell you about Friday that I didn't mention yesterday."

  
  


They bought the shirts and left. On the way back she told Reese about her encounter with Eve and Ivy. Reese is dumbfounded but excited.

  
  


"Eve might be your mother and if Ivy is involved, then maybe her husband Julian is your father."

  
  


"What? How does that follow?" she gets nervous. She knows that rich people play dirty in a way that she generally can't compete.

  
  


"Well it is common knowledge that Julian sleeps around. Theresa told us that it is the one thing Ethan can't stand about his father. He is such a whore."

  
  


"Really," Len said wheels turning in her head.

  
  


They arrive at her house and her aunt is there. Len introduces Reese to her and he greets her politely.

  
  


"You look a little young to be hanging with my niece," said Mae.

  
  


Len rolled her eyes, "He is old enough. We just came through to eat. Did you make anything or need my help…"

  
  


"Well if I knew we were having company I would have made dinner but I thought you were out studying or something…"

  
  


"That's okay. We can go out," suggested Reese because he notices the tension between Mae and Len.

  
  


"That's okay. I'll make something. Reese, have a seat. Did you want something auntie?"

  
  


"Well, if you don't mind."

  
  


Len shakes her head, "That's why I asked. Anyway, I'm making a couple of steaks I bought. You want one?"

  
  


"Sure," Mae said getting comfortable. Len starts cooking in the kitchen and Mae stares at Reese. 

  
  


Reese smiles at her and says, "So I hear you work at the hospital."

  
  


"Yes, I do. It is a lot of work. They are under staffed but too broke to hire any one new. I barely got my old job back."

  
  


They are silent for a moment, listening to the clinking of the dishes in the kitchen. Then Mae asks, "How old are you boy?"

  
  


Reese's mouth hangs open for a second and just as he is about to respond Len shouts, "Reese, I need you in the kitchen."

  
  


"Excuse me," he says and gets up. In the kitchen Len has the steaks in the skillet simmer and fresh veggies in a pot boiling.

  
  


She points to a chair in the kitchen and he sits in it. 

  
  


"I swear she is too damn nosey." Len tosses another pan on the stove for rice.

  
  


"She is just curious," he said trying to be nice.

  
  


"I know but still. Anyway do you eat rice?" she bends over to look at a steak that she has on the stove.

  
  


"Yes, I do."

  
  


"How do you take your steak?"

  
  


"Medium rare," he said.

  
  


Len frowns, "Gross but to each his own." She inspects the steak again and motion for him to look at it. He nods and she takes it off the eye and places it on a tray. She puts the tray in the stove, "That'll keep it warm without cooking it more."

  
  


She does this routine and Reese watches her. They are in a comfortable silence and it allows Reese time to think. These past twenty-four hours have been very interesting. He has managed to meet more women and have more fun in that time than he has had in his whole life and it is all because of this woman. A woman who is now cooking for him and about to take him to a frat party. And at this frat party he will probably meet more women and again all because of this one woman. She gave him courage, self-confidence, style, hope, and the best kiss ever. And this woman who has helped him so much could very well be a Crane of all people. There is some weird type of Karma flying around.

  
  


Twenty minutes later she serves him his plate and then takes a plate to her aunt. She comes back and fixes her own plate and sits down.

  
  


"You're not eating. Is there a problem?"

  
  


"No. I was waiting for you," he said and digs in. The steak is succulent. Reese savors every bite like it will be his last. "This is good."

  
  


"I'm glad you like it. We need to eat well to counter the beer we'll drink."

  
  


"Beer?" he is nervous again.

  
  


"Yeah, beer, drinks whatever. Don't worry. I'm not trying to get drunk and _neither_ are you." she smiles at her food. Then a thought hits her, "Hey what's your curfew?"

  
  


Reese hadn't thought about that. They got in early last night so it wasn't a problem. However they aren't going to a Jazz club but a party party. When he thinks about it he has to smile. "I don't know. I never have been out late so they never gave me one."

  
  


"We'll call them on the road. When we do, try to get a two o'clock curfew, okay?"

  
  


"Okay but why?"

  
  


"Because parties don't really start until midnight at most places, eleven at the earliest."

  
  


Reese looks at his watch, "It's only eight thirty. What are we going to do until then?"

  
  


"Do you want to see X-Men? There is a special showing tonight."

  
  


They washed dishes and then Len went upstairs to change, leaving the bathroom to Reese. Her aunt has long since gone to her own room. Reese steps out the bathroom and waits downstairs for Len.

Len comes down dress in tight black pants that flare slightly at the bottom to accommodate her boots. She has on a tight white shirt on which doesn't button at the top, exposing her black bra. She wears a scarf around her head with big hoops in her ears. Her lips are a deep red and she has a cigaweed dangle from it.

  
  


"Ready for the movies?"

  
  


"Su…Sure Len," Reese stutters.

  
  


They call his parents who agree to the curfew and then go watch the X-men and since both are slightly high, they find almost everything funny about it. Then they head out to the frat party at about eleven fifteen. It took them twenty minutes to get into the place because of the line. The party is fairly integrated and so the music is more diverse than usual. The frat has three floors, the first floor and the basement open for the party. In addition, the party also spills into the backyard. It is pretty wild and crazy but fun.

  
  


Reese has a couple of beers and is walking around talking to people. He is self-conscious at first but he then he begins to relax. He spent most of the party alone, rather without Len. After Len and him got in, she showed him around and then left him to his own devices. He knew that she is doing this to help build up his confidence and practice on hitting on girls but he really wishes she stay with him. He quickly found that the frat scene is definitely not his thing. But there are nice girls there and he talks to them. 

  
  


Around a quarter to one he finds Len again. She is dancing with some guy to a fast song and they are doing moves that he wouldn't dare try. As he watches he becomes slightly jealous. Len belongs to him. She is like his special friend that he doesn't want to share but he knows he is being ridiculous. Len is too pretty to want to spend all her time with a guy in high school trying to win back a girl he has a crush on. Yet he can't shake his jealousy. So instead he walks away and goes to the backyard.

  
  


People are doing some very illegal things in the corner and he steers clear of them remembering Len's warning. He walks around and bumps into this girl name Kate. They talk for a minute and she leans over and gives him a number. He smiles graciously and walks away only to run smack dab into Len.

  
  


"Hey, I thought you were dancing."

  
  


"I was but I got tired. Besides, I wanted to spend time with my date. How are things going?" she puts her arm around his shoulder.

  
  


"They are going okay I guess but…"

  
  


They are heading back into the house, "But what?"

  
  


Reese is uncomfortable. He doesn't want her to think of him as lame, "But I…I really don't like this sort of thing," then he says quickly, "I mean it's okay…"

  
  


She waves her hand slightly, "It's okay. I'm not too fond…" she notices an illegal sell going on and a person witnessing it next door. "Got dammit. We need to get out of here anyway."

  
  


She pulls Reese into the house. She stops him on the dance floor, "We really need to leave but I want to see you dance so we'll cut the rug on this song and then split."

  
  


Reese starts backing away, "Hey I can't dance like that…"

  
  


Grabbing his hand, "Sure you can. All it is is pressing up against some girl and moving that pelvis." She demonstrates for him.

  
  


Reese stares her as she seductively dances in front of him. He starts swaying a bit and then he gets into to the beat of the song _Your Loving Arms_ by Billie Ray Martin. Although he couldn't do much but bounce around, he notice that there are several other people who aren't doing anymore than him. He brings up his arms, flagging them a bit and Len puts her arms around his waist and grinds up against him. Reese smiles a bit as they hop around in a circle, eventually laughing to the fast music and their actions. She removes her arms from his waist and places them over his shoulder. Reese grabs her sides and they continue to dance. When the song ends, he hugs her tight.

  
  


"That was fun," he said.

  
  


"That's what it's all about. Having fun and being a fun person to hang around. Let's get out of here before the shit hits the fan."

  
  


They left the party and only got a half a block before the police came. Len knew it would happen with all the noise and the drugs being used in plain view of the neighbors. She is thankful that the song didn't last any longer or they would have been screwed. 

  
  


She glances over at her sexy blond companion and thinks about how good he looks. Not only that, his confidence is high which adds to the new sexiness of his looks. She never dreamed that when she helped him out he would look this damn good and appealing but he does and she is giving away her best work to a girl that won't even appreciate it. _So what, Len! He is eighteen, seventeen at the most. You're almost twenty-one. He doesn't need anymore complications in his life and you know you are a complication_. But as she thought it, her heart isn't in it. She likes Reese, they have things in common although she doesn't really know how much yet. She does know that he is a good guy and friend. She hopes that despite everything that will happen, they will be friends for a long time.

  
  


Reese watches the road as she takes him home. He has had a good couple of days with Len. He really needed it too. His frustration over Kay was bringing him down to an all time low. He likes Kay so much and she doesn't even see him. But now he has a feeling that she will and it will be because of Len. He sneaks looks at Len studying her profile. She appears deep in thought but not unpleasant. He begins to wonder what it would be like to be more than just her friend. _Get off it Reese. She will never talk to some high school kid. Christ! She's just humoring you now. Just be thankful that she wants to talk to you at all._ _Besides, you like Kay and that is what this weekend is about, getting Kay._ But when Len catches him staring at her, she smiles. And the way she smiles gives Reese the impression that he might have a chance if he tries.

  
  


Just before they arrived at his house, Reese asks, "So what's next boss? What's up for tomorrow?"

  
  


"Don't you have homework because I sure as hell do. I have to prepare for class on Monday and so do you. Just relax tomorrow. Wear your old glasses and dress in your old style. Think about what would make you more comfortable. If you find that you like your new look, then give me a call and we'll make plans." She pulls in front of his house. She parks the car and turns to him "I had fun. Thanks for hanging with me today." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

  
  


He smiles back at her, "My pleasure. Thank _you_. I had a great time. I think I'll be calling you on Sunday."

  
  


She nods, "Good. Get out of here and get some rest stud." She laughs.

  
  


"Yeah right," he shakes his head. He opens the door and starts to get out. Something in him makes him hesitate and then he thinks _screw it!_ He climbs back in and places his hand on her cheek, leans forward and kisses her. 

  
  


It is a sweet and tender kiss. And when he moves away slowly and gazes into her eyes the presence of his lips still tingling her own.

  
  


"What was that for?" she whispers impressed by his ability to get a reaction out her. Right now she is on fire wanting more.

  
  


"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" he asks softly.

  
  


"Curious I guess," she replies.

  
  


He tilts his head slightly, "Well, so was I," he kisses her again quickly and gets out the car, "Goodnight."

  
  


"Bye." She drives away thinking hard and feeling very confused.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

  
  


Sunday was hell for Len because she learned some disturbing news. That's why on Monday, she is storming into the hospital looking for Dr. Eve Russell. It took her half an hour but she finally located her coming from seeing a patient. She grabbed Eve's arm and drags her into an empty room, slamming the door behind her.

  
  


"What the hell do you think…" Eve says indignant.

  
  


"Don't play yourself. You threaten my aunt and me through her," Len said through her teeth.

  
  


Eve raises her head high, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

  
  


"Look I know you did because my aunt came shouting at me about it yesterday. Well, let me tell you something bitch. Unlike Ivy Crane, I will not play with you, I will hurt you."

  
  


Eve's hatred hit the surface and she storms over to Len, "Look little girl. You shouldn't play adult games, especially when you don't know the rules. If you know what's best for you, you will get out of town."

  
  


Len glares at her and then she pulls, making Eve yipe in pain. Then she pushes Eve out her way and opens the door. Holding up a few strains of her hair she said, "Hopefully this over process hair will tell me something that your tired ass is too weak to find out. And with Ivy's help, I will make you regret the day you decided to threaten my aunt with homeless and me with jail time." She turns to walk away.

  
  


Eve's heart is pounding her chest. She knows that if Ivy is involved then the situation is serious. She starts to panic and then she blurts out, "Okay. We'll do the test in a week," she rushes over to Len and spins her around, "But when you find out the result and if they indicate that I…" she falters for a moment, "That I am your mother then you will keep it quiet."

  
  


"Look we both know I am your daughter. All we have to do is go to the mirror. I want to know who my father is?"

  
  


Eve looks around afraid, "I can't tell you that…"

  
  


"Well I'll find out eventually and thanks for the blood test. I'll just ask Ivy…"

  
  


"Why are you helping that vicious woman. She done nothing but try to destroy lives…"

  
  


"From what I heard so have you," she walks closer to Eve, "It was the fear that your family would find out that you screwed a Crane…"

  
  


Eve's eyes bulge and Len then knows that the chance that Julian Crane is her father is almost 100%.

"will ruin you and that's why you discourage Chad. But unlike him, _I_ do understand the rules of this game. Ivy Crane is not my problem. She is yours. And she wouldn't have been if you had helped me when I asked. See you in a week," she turns away but stops and looks over her shoulders holding up the hair, "Oh and this is my insurance. Don't try and screw me." She leaves.

  
  


Ivy meets Len at the door and escorts her to the limo. From the top floor, Eve watches from a window, feeling like her world is about to come crashing down.

  
  


  
  


Kay is in the hallway wishing Simone would stop raining on her parade.

  
  


"Simone I had nothing to do with Miguel and Charity's problems. I didn't make her choke him. I didn't try to poison him. I am not talking about flying devils all the damn time. Miguel is finally realizing that Charity is a lunatic."

  
  


"Well you didn't help the situation…"

  
  


"I don't have to. Why would I help someone I don't even like? Please, Charity's days are numbered and if I knew all I had to do was wait for her to take a dive, I wouldn't wasted so much of my time."

  
  


Simone rolls her eyes and smiles. It is true. Charity now is the main problem in her own relationship. She has gotten stranger by the day and finally it all reached a head.

  
  


Simone and Kay go to Kay's locker and Kay begins to open it when a guy comes up behind her. Simone is in shock, her mouth hanging open. Kay frowns at Simone and turns thinking Miguel is behind her only to find…

  
  


"Reese?" she is stunned beyond belief. 

  
  


Reese is wearing his contacts today. He has on shirts that he wore to the frat party and the same baggy jeans and black boots. The gold chain around his neck glints in the light and he has the biggest smile on his face, which cause his eyes to twinkle.

  
  


"Hi Kay. How was your weekend," his voice is the same but it doesn't sound so dorky.

  
  


"Um…" Kay is at a loss for words. Simone elbows her to speak. "Um, fine I guess. Reese what happen to you?"

  
  


He shrugs, "Nothing. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and give you this." He leans over and kisses her lightly on the cheek. He smiles at her, "Have a good day Kay. Later Simone." He walks away fighting not to look back to see her reaction.

  
  


Simone's mouth is hanging open but it slowly forms into a smile.

  
  


"Oh my God, he is a cute!" she screeches, "Did you see him?"

  
  


Kay nods slowly watching Reese's form, "Yes. But why? How? When?" she faces Simone, "Simone where have we been that we didn't see this before?"

  
  


"I don't know Kay but he sure gives Miguel a run for his money…"

  
  


Kay's mind instantly gets an idea, a wrong idea for Reese but a good one for herself. "You're right he does. My God, I never thought that he could looks so good."

  
  


"Me either. Maybe it isn't so bad that you date Reese."

  
  


"My sentiments exactly," Kay said grinning evilly.

  
  


Simone notices it and says, "Kaaay. What are you up to?"

  
  


"Well, I just found a way to give Miguel the extra incentive to break up with Charity."

  
  


"Kay," Simone said tired. They walk down the hall to class.

  
  


Miguel walks around the school wondering what all the chatter is about Reese. He just saw him yesterday and he looked normal. Finally he made it a point to find out what the hell is happening with his friend when Reese or at least he thinks its Reese comes up to him.

  
  


"Hey Miguel. How are you? You seem pretty down yesterday," said Reese with genuine concern.

  
  


Miguel couldn't believe his eyes. He has never seen his friend look like this. "Reese. You look different. What happen? You didn't look this way yesterday."

  
  


Reese shrugs, "Come on Miguel. Do really think I need to dress like this at home?"

  
  


"No. I guess not but when did you get contacts and that get-up?"

  
  


Reese and Miguel walk down the hall, with Miguel looking over at Reese wary.

  
  


"I got them Thursday. It wasn't a big deal, I just felt like it was time. And as far as the clothes are concern, I like the way they look so I decided to try something different."

  
  


"So your Mom took you shopping?"

  
  


Reese begins to feel uncomfortable. He didn't really want to reveal Len to Miguel but he didn't want to lie. So he blows it over saying, "Something like that but I want to know if you are okay. I mean you seemed pretty upset yesterday."

  
  


"I was but I'm feeling better. I did a lot of thinking and I came to a conclusion. Tonight Charity and I are going to have a long talk about us."

  
  


"What's that Miguel? Oh my God Reese! You look very nice," said Charity coming up to them from behind.

  
  


"Hi Charity," Miguel said irked. He really didn't want to see Charity at the moment. He leans over and kisses her cheek, "How has your day been?"

  
  


Miguel's question sounds forced and Charity notices it but she ignores it, "It's been fine. I really enjoyed English today. We read a good myth. Maybe you read it, _Grendal_?"

  
  


Reese smiles brightly nodding his head excited, "Yes, I love that story. It's way cool. This group I'm in…"

  
  


"Hey guys, ready for lunch," says Kay slipping her arm through Reese's. She smiles brightly up at him and he smiles back more happy than she could ever know. "Reese, thanks for this morning. It made my day." Kay says in a sugary sweet voice.

  
  


"My pleasure Kay," said Reese feeling his heart pounds in his chest. Len's plan worked so far and he is exhilarated.

  
  


"What did you do Reese?" asks Charity as they all walked down the hall.

  
  


Kay describes Reese's greeting and Charity comments that it was a very sweet jester smiling brightly. Miguel on the other hand is slightly jealous and irked. He hated feeling that way but he wanted to be the one kissing Kay and by the looks of things Kay seems to like Reese now.

  
  


Miguel has for the past couple of weeks started thinking that Kay is more interested in developing their friendship to something more. He tried to pretend that he was imaging things. Yet his mind couldn't help but wondering over those weeks what it would be like to be with Kay intimately. Now that he is willing to find out, Reese decides to come back new and improve and give Kay a reason to look away. _Miguel quit being a bastard! You know your friend has the biggest thing for her and you **have** a girlfriend. Reese deserves to be happy so drop it. Things will work out between Charity and you_. 

  
  


What he didn't realize is that while he is thinking he has a slight scowl on his face and a couple of people notice it.

  
  


Len relaxes in the limo waiting for Ivy Crane to tell her what they are going to do next. Ivy is sitting next to her with a glass of wine in her hand.

  
  


"So tell me what happen?" she said completely relaxed.

  
  


Len related the story back to Ivy, telling her every detail. Ivy laughed loudly at certain parts.

  
  


Catching her breath, "Oh, I wish I could have been there. I would have paid good money to see her put her place like that," she sips her wine again and then says, "Oh she got what she deserves I hope you don't feel bad about saying those things to her."

  
  


"No I don't. She was foul and she needed to be told," she studies Ivy for a moment and then says, "What did she do to you?"

  
  


Ivy glances at Len and wonders how far she will trust the young woman. But the look in Len's face for some reason gave Ivy some reassurance, "Well, I tried to blackmail her to help me get back a man I love."

  
  


"Blackmail? What the hell did you have on her?"

  
  


"My dear that woman had an affair with my husband and he is most likely candidate to be your real father."

  
  


"Yeah, I heard that was a possibility…," Len said contemplating the problems that could arise from that being the case.

  
  


Ivy sneers, "I'm surprised that she hasn't ran to Julian yet and told her all about you. I'm sure she will be making the call soon but if not he will be."

  
  


Len looks at her, "Look I don't need any trouble. I just want to satisfy my curiosity not become part of the family."

  
  


Ivy places her hand over Len's, "Don't worry honey. I'm not that helpless. I have already made arrangements to protect us both if the Cranes try and pull anything."

  
  


Len nods and then asks, "So if you were blackmailing her, how did she get the upper hand."

  
  


Ivy's face turns sour, "Well, I let some vital information about my son get out. You see…this is not to go anywhere, at least not yet. You understand? I can't afford others to know until we have the results back."

  
  


"Fine, whatever. I'm not big on gossip."

  
  


"Good. I have a son name Ethan who just got married and has a wonderful job. The problem is that he is not a Crane. His father is the man I loved before I was forced to marry Julian. Eve found out and told Julian and thus you have me in a position of helplessness." She tosses back the rest of the wine.

  
  


Len thinks for a moment and then says, "I hate to sound harsh but um was this guy worth all the trouble you got yourself into?"

  
  


"Yes. I love that man and still do. And I think deep down he loves me but he has too many…excuses in his life right now to stay away from me. However, I promise myself and for the sake of my son that I will get even," she turns toward Len who is frowning at her, "What?"

  
  


"Well, it's just that half the reason you are in this mess is by your own doing. You played your hand and loss. Why are you mad because the tables turned?"

  
  


Ivy becomes angry, "Because I will not let anyone threaten my child. Do what you want with me but my son…," she catches her breath and looks at the driver, a trusted friend and then back at Len, "Lenora, why should Julian get away with having all these affairs and I must suffer because _before_ my marriage, I was with the man I loved. And as far as Eve is concern, you don't know half the things she did to Chad Harris to keep him from knowing who he is and _then_ she treats him like garbage. No dear, these people need to come down a peg or two and I plan on making sure that it happens," she looks out the window saying, "and your DNA will help me."

  
  


Len stays quiet and enjoys the ride back to her house. When they get there, Ivy turns to her and says, "Stay sharp. I decided to turn it up a few degrees. I know that you have ah…," Ivy smiles, "an interesting occupation. I think you need to lay off it for a while. We don't want them to have leverage against you."

  
  


Len frowns at her but instinctive knows that she better shut up and listen. Something in Ivy's face reminds Len of a person blinded by irrational thoughts and Len knows she will be caught in the crossfire.

  
  


"Okay, Mrs. Crane…"

  
  


"Ivy. Have a good day. Oh," Ivy reaches in her purse and hands Len an envelope.

  
  


"What's this?"

  
  


"Money and my private phone number if you have any problems."

  
  


Len opens it, takes out the card, and hands back the envelope, "I don't need your money…"

  
  


"I wanted to give you something to tide you over."

  
  


"Well I don't need it. I'm not doing this for money, okay. I just want to know that's all."

  
  


Ivy rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Listen, in the near future people are going to try you more than you'll know. The money in that envelope will not even make up for the grief that you will suffer for knowing me. Take that as my way of saying that I appreciate everything you're doing for me and also as compensation for the money you will lose not doing your little job."

  
  


Len gives her a blain look and then opens the envelope again. She notes that there are several hundreds in it. She ponders for a moment and then takes the envelope with her saying on the way out, "You're probably right. Later"

  
  


"Bye now. Contact me in two days because I _know_ I will have some news." 

  
  


Len gets out, closes the door and watches the limo drive off. She faces her house after a second and notices that her aunt isn't home. Thankful, she goes in to eat and rest. On her way in she opens the mailbox, grabs the mail. She then tosses it on a table by the stairs on her way up, dropping the envelope of money there also.

  
  


  
  


Lunch is almost over and Kay is in a great mood. She noticed Miguel's jealous look and she just _knew_ it developed because she treated Reese like he mattered more. During lunch, she caught Miguel looking at Reese and her like he was trying to figure something out. She hopes that he figures out that he better make a move or else. And for the first time, Kay has to admit that the or else really isn't a bad alternative.

  
  


Looking at Reese now, it is hard to imagine that he ever looked bad. His clothes emphasized his nice shape, he smells wonderful and without the bulky glasses, she can really see his face now and it is a great looking face. She also noticed that he walks taller and isn't always gawking and fawning over her. He actually is giving her space and isn't throwing out a bunch of useless nonsense to get her attention. It is refreshing for her and she plans to find out who did this to him.

  
  


Reese sits relaxed. He has never liked lunch as much as he does today. It has been great fun for him. Kay is talking to him like he is the coolest guy on the earth. He knows that she probably still has a crush on Miguel but he thinks that he has been able to penetrate her Miguel crush a bit and plant a possibility. Hopefully in the next few weeks he will be able to get her to a point where she will have no other guy on her mind but him.

  
  


During lunch, everyone at the table kept trying to get Reese to tell them why he changed and why he bought contacts. It really got on his nerves but he endured by saying that he just thought change was in order. He wanted to try something different his last year and he did. Miguel pressed further and Reese finally admitted that he had a little help.

  
  


"Who?" asks Kay, dying to know the person who cared enough to want to help him.

  
  


"The salesperson. She told me that she thought I might look good in this and I tried it on and liked it."

  
  


"And your parents agreed to buy it?" Miguel said skeptical.

  
  


"Yes, why wouldn't they?" Reese said annoyed. _Why the hell would he think I couldn't get this?_ Reese thought.

  
  


"I just think it is kind of mature or at least that's what Mama tells me when I want something like that," Miguel said shrugging.

  
  


"Well, I'm glad his mother let him buy it. He looks great in it," said Kay kissing Reese lightly on the cheek. Reese almost blushed. When Kay kissed him she made sure her eyes were open enough to watch Miguel's reaction and he did react.

  
  


Miguel flinches when Kay kisses Reese. But he still manages to keep a smile on his face. A second later he feels Charity grab his arm saying they look so cute. He thinks to jerk his arm away but he doesn't. He just nods and makes no comment.

  
  


As lunch is coming to a close, Jessica comes up and practically screams when she spots Reese.

  
  


"Oh my God! Reese, you look Great!!!" She comes over to him quickly and throws an arm around him. "When did you change like this?"

  
  


"Apparently over the weekend," said Miguel dryly, tired of everyone flipping over the new Reese.

  
  


"You look good Reese. Really you do," said Jessica smiling brightly. "I heard about you all day and now I can see why."

  
  


_What the hell is the big deal? So he changed his clothes and got contacts, it is not a major issue_ thinks Miguel. "Well we have to get to class," he announces as the bell rings.

  
  


"Shoot. I had to do research or I would have been here sooner…" said Jess.

  
  


"No one missed you," said Kay sneering. Then she grabs Reese's arm, "Mind walking me to class?"

  
  


Reese smiles, "Not at all," they leave with Simone, a jealous Miguel, and a worried Charity following. Charity has noticed how weird Miguel is now that things might improve between Kay and Reese.

  
  


  
  


Eve never thought that she would never have to dial his numbers again. She never dreamed that she would have to privately meet with this monster in dark alley once again. But she is and pacing almost frantically, her nervousness is about to make her scream in immense anger. A second later, she is kept from doing such a thing when Julian steps into the hidden area.

  
  


"My, my Eve. What do I owe for such a pleasure?" Julian says with a wicked smile on his face, reaching for her arm.

  
  


"Don't touch me! I didn't ask you here to play games Julian. We have a serious problem."

  
  


"Really?" Julian says with his eyebrow raised, "And what, pray tell, is the problem Eve that you would have us sneaking in back alleys like the days of the wooden bird fiasco." He almost rolled his eyes but instead he smiled because he would in the end.

  
  


Eve takes a deep breath and tries to speak but her voice catches in her throat. She is about to cry and she struggles to contain herself. Julian notices how upset Eve is and he becomes concerned. If Eve is that upset then what she has to tell him is very serious.

  
  


"Eve, what _is_ it? Why are you so upset when at this point you should have nothing to worry about? My wife is no longer a threat to you…"

  
  


"That's just it! She is a threat Julian, she is," Eve says with a burst of emotion, "She has something on us that I didn't think would ever be possible."

  
  


Julian's interest in the matter became enhanced by the idea that Ivy thought that she could hold something over him let alone try to do anything that would jeopardize Ethan and her place in the Crane house.

  
  


"Eve, whatever are you talking about?"

  
  


Eve composes herself and says in a tired voice, "Julian, after our…stupid mistake, I was pregnant with our child."

  
  


Julian's face fell for a second and then he gets angry, "You're kidding me!" he hisses.

  
  


"No I'm not kidding…"

  
  


"Why am I just hearing about it then?"

  
  


"Because I thought the baby died and at that time you weren't exactly beating a path to my door."

  
  


Julian shakes his head and says, "And my wife knows about it."

  
  


Eve nods.

  
  


"Well, it is not a problem since the baby died…"

  
  


"Julian the baby didn't died, there was a mistake at the hospital. Our baby is alive and well and living in Harmony."

  
  


"Who…not that Chad Harris…" he looks at her astonished.

  
  


"No. It is a girl. A young woman name Lenora. She came to me at my job and demanded a blood test. Ivy overheard and she helping the girl. I don't know what the girl wants aside form the test and but I know Ivy is going to want to get even." Eve sighs and throws back her head, "Just when my life is getting put back into place, this happens."

  
  


Julian stands there quiet, thinking hard. If his father finds out that he has a bastard child, half-black no less, running around, Julian will be in serious trouble. He glances at Eve and watches her nervous wring her hands. He has no idea what to do but he definitely needs more information before he can formulate a plan.

  
  


"Are you sure that she is your child?"

  
  


"No, not really. I mean there is a resemblance and she definitely has your arrogance." Eve says in a disgusted voice. "But I am doing a blood test in a week for find out…"

  
  


"Why the hell would you do that!?" he couldn't believe her.

  
  


"Because Julian she agreed to it. Besides, the little bitch snatched hair from my head and that can be used to determine my genetic connection to her. Legally she can go to court and have it determined also, I already checked on it. And with Ivy's help, she will probably find out about you. So I advise you to help her and then maybe we can get rid of her…"

  
  


"I want to get rid of her now!" he is angry. Now he knows what has made his wife so happy and he plans on insuring that her scheme doesn't work.

  
  


"Well how do you plan to do that?"

  
  


"Tell me everything you know about this girl."

  
  


"Well she is here on probation for selling drugs…"

  
  


"Really?" Julian says with a smile.

  
  


  
  


Ivy sent off both hair samples and then got to work on the rest of her plan. She knows that by now, Eve probably has told Julian and she knows he will come after Len and her like a pit bull. Her friend in the medical profession swore that he would have the results way before the blood test on Friday. 

  
  


She walks into her room and thinks. She knows Julian is going to attack Len through the police but she plans on making sure he doesn't. She gave Len that warning on purpose and has already hired her a good lawyer anonymously. It is a friend of her son. She used money that she has hidden for real emergencies, like if she did get kicked out on the streets because of Ethan parentage. It wouldn't last them long but it would have helped. However, the money is going on insuring that Julian feels the pinch of Alistair's wrath.

  
  


She goes into her room and thinks about the moment. Then she counts the bail money she will have to pay for Len. Then she makes a few calls, smiling brightly the entire time.

  
  


  
  


Len is reading a chapter in her textbook when her door bursts open. Her aunt barges into her room and stands over her smoking in anger.

  
  


"Where did you get this?" her aunt is waving the envelope that Ivy gave Len.

  
  


Len sighs and closes her book, "I got it from a friend. They owed me money."

  
  


"What kind of job do you have that you could lend a friend $2000?" Mae put hand on her hip and waited.

  
  


Len sighs and sits up, tired already with the argument about to come. "You know where I got the money. I still have some saved for us but remember you wouldn't take it. Somebody at school had an emergency and I helped them out."

  
  


Her aunt gave Len the famous give me a break look but Len refused to change her story. She just stands up and sticks out her hand. "Can I have it please?"

  
  


"You obviously didn't want it or else you wouldn't have left it on the mail table," her aunt stuffs the money in her shirt and starts the turn away.

Len puts her hand on her aunt's arm, "Hey! Where are you going with my money?"

  
  


"I told you that if I find any of it I will keep it and donate it to charity. Somebody has to make up for you helping destroy our community."

  
  


Len rolls her eyes, "I am not destroying anything. I don't go around blowing people away for a block of space. I am not selling to little kids. I sold to grown people who _chose_ to get high."

  
  


"What difference does that make. Those people have families and those families suffer because of that persons addiction…"

  
  


"You know whatever. Keep the damn money. I don't need it anyway." Len turns back around and flops on her bed. She picks up her books and begins reading again.

  
  


Mae sighs warily and comes further into the room to sit on the bed. Len moves out her way and waits for the next lecture.

  
  


"You're too smart for this, you know that don't you?"

  
  


Len shrugs and keeps reading.

  
  


Mae twists her lips a bit and then takes out the envelope. She looks in it again and notices something that she didn't see before. She pulls out the card and reads it before Len could snatch it away from her.

  
  


"What the hell are you doing talking to Ivy Crane?!" Mae's eyes are bugged.

  
  


Len puts the card in her book, closing it and tossing it to the floor. She grabs her jacket and heads out her room. Her aunt is hot on her heels.

  
  


"I told you not to mess with those people and here you are doing it anyway. What is wrong with you?" Mae shouts at Len as she climbs down the stairs.

  
  


Len stops at the bottom of the steps pissed and fighting fury, "Leave me alone. It is not a problem. I just met the woman…"

  
  


"Why the hell would you have met the woman…" Mae's heart starts pounding faster, "You didn't?"

  
  


Len diverts her eyes to the ground.

  
  


"My God you did. Len are you crazy! These people will not allow you to ruin their name. They will not allow some black girl on probation to ruin what they believe they are entitled too. Why the hell did you go to that Crane woman?"

Len takes a deep breath and says, "Why not?" she looks at her aunt now, "Why the hell can't I find out who the hell my mother and father are…"

  
  


"You know who they are. They died in a plane crash. Why do you want to disrespect their name but causing all this trouble for people that don't even want you."

  
  


"Because I want to know!" Len throws up her hand in disgust and then walks out the door slamming it shut.

  
  


Mae shakes her head weary and sick. She looks heavenward and prays that the Lord look out for niece. A moment later the phone rings and she answers it, "Yes?"

  
  


"Ms. Adams, this is Reese. Is Len there? I tried her line but she didn't answer it."

  
  


"She isn't here. She just left. You can leave her message and she'll get back to you."

  
  


"Thanks I'll do that. Bye Ms. Adams."

  
  


Mae hangs up the phone and rolls her eyes. Not only is her niece playing a dangerous game with a bunch of crazy rich people but she also has a seventeen years old as a playmate. "Lord what am I gonna do with this girl…young woman." She goes to the kitchen and makes something to eat.

  
  


  
  


Reese quickly hung up the phone and hurried back over to the table where Kay, Miguel Charity, Simone and Jessica waited. They all decided to go the coffeeshop after class to relax. Kay made it a point to personally invite Reese. Reese is no fool, he is suspicious of her behavior. However, he didn't let it bother him now because Kay seems to be coming around a little, he just has to keep increasing the pressure.

  
  


He called Len to tell her how it was going. He is so excited that he couldn't wait until later to call her but alas. She isn't there. He hopes to catch her later but who knows what will happen after they leave the coffee shop. He also wanted to ask if she was okay. When he talked to her on Sunday, Len sounded distant, sort of angry. She refused to tell him why. He didn't know how to approach the issue over the phone. He just met her and got to know her. But he wants to help, if he can. Again he hopes that he gets in contact with her later.

  
  


He retakes his seat by Kay and places his arm around her chair. She leans against it smiling brightly. Reese winks at her much to Miguel's annoyance and gets back into the conversation. Reese notices the frown on Miguel's face but decides not to ask him about his feelings until they are in private. So he relaxed and listened until Kay asked him a question.

  
  


"So tell me about what you have been doing for the last four days." Kay didn't really what everyone to hear the answer but she was too curious to wait until she had a private moment with Reese.

  
  


Reese shrugs his shoulders and says, "Nothing much. I just did some work at home, went shopping, walk around, read…you know things I do all the time." _Big lie but they wouldn't know that because none of them really cared what I did on my private time anyway_. Reese shrinks from his thought. The bitterness of it bothered him because he never felt it before. 

  
  


"That must have been some shopping spree," said Simone smiling in approval.

  
  


"Yeah, some spree," Miguel mumbles fed up with all the hoopla over the transformed Reese and all the attention Kay is giving him. He feels Charity on his arm and he gives her a nasty smile as he moves his arm to lean on the table to speak to Kay.

  
  


"So what did you do this weekend?" He smiles sweetly for her. 

  
  


_Dreaming of you_ "Nothing. Just some homework, work around the house and hung out with Simone. We went to a movie," Loving the attention Miguel is giving her.

  
  


"Yeah and we saw this girl buying popcorn at the stand. She looked high but I did like her outfit. Remember Kay?" piped in Simone.

  
  


Reese felt a sense of foreboding pass over him.

  
  


"Oh yeah," Kay said eyes wide with excitement, "I think she is the new girl in town that my dad has been talking about. I think she is suppose to be on probation or something. Anyway, she had on this white shirt that fit tightly on her and around her chest, the shirt is open exposing her bra. She had this scarf on her head and big hoops in her ears. Her pants were like straight cool in that they were tight and flare at the bottom and she had on these nice black biker boots. I mean on anyone else, I think that look would be cheap but on her, she looked like she stepped right out of Vibe magazine."

  
  


Reese's smile changes from nervous to inward pride. Of course they are talking about Len and when he listens to how Kay describes her he again appreciates how good Len looked that night. She wore what she thought was cool and she carried off because she didn't give a damn if anyone else liked it.

  
  


"I wish I could carry that off because I would wear that get up in a hot sec," said Kay. Reese images her in it and likes the image.

  
  


"I sure you would look damn sexy," he said in a low husky voice that gets a response from Kay.

  
  


"Oh do you think," she flirts leaning closer to him.

  
  


"I know," he said with confidence and winks at her. Kay leans over and gives Reese a peck on the lips. It is a quick kiss but sweet and actually genuine. She really appreciates the compliment.

  
  


Reese fights his urge to blush, Miguel snaps the wooden stirrers in his hand and Chad came up interrupting the party. Simone's face went from pleasant to stank sour and the table became decidedly cool. Reese is the only one not playing it cool towards Chad.

  
  


Chad notices the change but he didn't give a damn. So what if some high school kids are pissed that he wanted to date someone closer to his own age. He loves Whitney and that's just the way it is. He hates the fact that Simone can't get past his choice but he thinks she is a hypocrite. She forgave Kay for lying to her about his feelings, why can't she forgive him for telling her the truth. 

  
  


He came up to get a closer look at Len's handy work and he is truly impressed. He barely recognized Reese when he came into the shop. The boy is without glasses and dressed like somebody who keeps up with the decade and the latest trends.

  
  


"Reese man, you looking nice," he smiled at him.

  
  


"Thanks," Reese said worried that Chad would spill the beans.

  
  


"She really hooked you up."

  
  


"Yeah the sales woman was helpful. Thanks for recommending her," Reese pleaded with his eyes, hoping Chad would drop it.

  
  


Chad knows a cover when he hears it, "Yeah no prob. I just came by to see if she was helpful and like I thought, she was. I'll check ya later and if you see her again tell her to call me, alright?" 

  
  


"No problem," Reese said waving him off. Chad walks away trying not to laugh. _So he wants Len's existence to be a secret. Fine by me_.

  
  


All eyes are on Reese. They can't believe that he talks to Chad let alone gets fashion advice from him. Kay didn't have a real issue with it, thankful that Chad didn't have a grudge against her for all the lies she told about him. She only pretends for Simone because it keeps her friend in her corner to help Miguel. She didn't like it but whatever. If Simone wants to hate Chad so be it. Kay hates Charity so everything is right as rain.

  
  


"I didn't know you spoke to Chad. Are you two good friends?" asked Kay.

  
  


All eyes are still on him and Reese felt like shrinking into nothing. However, he does his natural move of shrugging, "I see him in the shop a lot. I told him my interest in new clothes and he told me about somebody that could help me."

  
  


"Maybe you can give me her name because I want to thank her," Kay says under her breath.

  
  


"What?" queries Reese.

  
  


"Nothing, just that I wouldn't mind knowing who she is because she has good taste."

  
  


_Don't I know it_, "I forgot, Lani or something like that. Anyway, …" He changes the subject and they all talk about something else.

  
  


Later that afternoon, he walks Kay home. When they get to her door, he almost walks away but he decided to take a chance. So he leans down and kisses her. Kay allows it because she wants to give Miguel, whose nearby in view of it, something to think about. But she is also curious. It is a nice kiss and she has to admit that she likes it a lot. 

  
  


"See ya tomorrow Kay?" he whispers softly in her ear.

  
  


"Oh yeah," she said smiling evilly as she observes Miguel and Charity arguing and noticing the evil look Miguel is giving Reese.

  
  


Miguel and Reese walk towards their homes together. Reese notices the thick cloud of annoyance around Miguel and asks him about it.

  
  


"Am I bothering you?"

  
  


_Hell yes. Why did you decide now to transform?_ "It's not you, it's me. Charity and I are having problems. I'm sorry I'm acting like an asshole."

  
  


"Well, I only ask because you seem to dislike the attention I'm getting from people…"

  
  


"No, no, no. Really no. I just…I'm just not pleased with the way things are going in my relationship, that's all. You look good buddy. I wouldn't mind using your shirt once in a while." Miguel says trying to play off his true feelings. He feels guilty for his jealousy towards his friend. He knows that Reese has loved Kay for a long time almost as long as he…Miguel pauses a second when he discovers that he is about to mentally admit that he loves Kay too. _But why am I with Charity if I love Kay?_

  
  


Reese accepts his friend's statement because he has no reason to think otherwise. Miguel has never done anything to hurt or offend him in the past. Reese has no reason to think that he would now. Besides the problems with Charity started long before Reese appeared in his new gear.

They reach their respective homes and once Reese gets inside, he rushes up the stairs to change and call Len. The phone rings off the hook but he doesn't get a response. _I wonder where she is?_ He thinks about going to house but then he remembers that she has class so he decides to wait to hear from her.

  
  


He gets a call two days later. He is surprised to find out that Len has been in jail and just got out.

  
  


  
  


Len came home late after taking a long walk. She needed some air because she was too close to cursing out her aunt and she refused to disrespect the woman in her own house. So she took a walk and went to the pool hall. She played a couple of games and then went back home, grabbed her books and went to class. After class she took another walk.

  
  


Len heads hurts with the knowledge that her aunt is right in so far as fooling with the Cranes. They are not going to take kindly to some stranger from out of town trying to ruin their reputation and standing in this town or elsewhere. Based on Eve's reaction towards her, she knows that that the Cranes reaction will be twice as bad. Then considering what happen to Ivy and she was _married_ in the clan and they still gaffled her, Len just didn't know what to think.

  
  


A part of her wants to forget the whole thing. She has lived this long without knowing and she did have a loving family until they were killed. But another part of her wants to know just so she can make Eve' feel like crap. Eve had the nerve to threaten her aunt's job and then insult her in the process. Len knows that her aunt probably didn't take it lying down but the fact that she had to say anything pisses Len off. It wasn't like Len was asking Eve to turn water into wine. Len has no desire to join Eve's family. She just wanted to know who she could come to if she has a rare illness or something. She was just curious about her real parents, end of story.

  
  


Len takes out one of her special cigarettes and lights it up. After a few drags, she begins to relax. _You really need to stop smoking this stuff_, she thinks and for good reason. Since her parents died she has become one of the biggest potheads on earth. And now she is getting Reese involved in it and that ain't cool. She can screw up her brain but she didn't need to mess with his.

  
  


She heard his message and she couldn't help but smile. She is happy for him. Len knew that the change would have an impact. Kay would have to be a fool not to see how good he looks. Maybe now she can appreciate what she has right in front of her instead of chasing something illusive like Miguel. _No what, he isn't that illusive anymore_. She remembers the sly looks she saw Miguel giving Kay when she was spying on them. Things are changing in Miguel and if Len spotted it, she is sure a girl like Kay will notice it too.

  
  


She went home and straight to bed. Her aunt didn't say a word to her and for that Len is grateful. She didn't want to talk about it anyway. Before she closed the lights, she spots her envelope on the table. Len picks it up and tosses it into a dresser drawer. She climbs into the bed and crashes for the night.

  
  


The next day, she did her regular routine. She woke up, took a shower, read the paper while eating breakfast, listen to any messages, studied for a couple of hours and finally goes to class. However, that would be the end of her normal day. She was sitting on a bench drinking a coffee when she noticed this guy trying to put something in her backpack.

  
  


"Hey, what are you doing?" she jumps up and grabs the guy who tries to push her away. The result is the bag flying open and several small sandwich bags of coke fall to the ground.

  
  


Len give the guy a menacing glare and he returns it. She takes notice of the gloves on his hands and she grew more pissed. The man was shocked when he felt her knee in his groin.

  
  


"Owf," he grunts and falls down a bit, "You bitch!" He says after he recovers slightly and lunges for her. Len and the guy fight. Although he got in a few good hits, Len's self-defense class and anger worked to her advantage. She managed to keep him from knocking her out and she even landed a few hits. Their fight didn't go unnoticed and pretty soon the campus police arrive and break them up.

  
  


"What's going on here?" the first cop says. 

  
  


Another cop holding the guy spots the dope on the ground, "Hey, look what we got there."

  
  


A third cop bends down and examines the bags, "Looks like coke to me. Think a junkie is having problems with paying her supplier."

  
  


Len snarls, "I'm no junkie and that's not mine. That asshole tried to plant that shit on me!"

  
  


"Lying bitch. You know you were selling it to me…"

  
  


Len swings her long leg and caught the guy again in the crouch. The guy buckles, another cop grabs her, and drags her away.

  
  


Forty minutes later she is in a cell with Lopez-Fitzgerald staring at her with a nasty grin on his face.

  
  


"They finally got you and I'm gonna make sure that they keep you here."

"Really? Look, Officer, why don't you take your diabolical bullshit somewhere else." She turns away and faces the wall.

  
  


"Yeah whatever tough girl. I'm just here to give you a phone call because it looks like you violated your probation and that means you won't be getting out until we appear before a judge."

  
  


Len turns slowly towards him, "Finally, service." She stands up and waits. Luis opens the cell and directs her out. Len steps out and he closes the door. She glares at the guy in the other cell across from her for a second and then follows Luis. They get into the room and she makes her call. Ten minutes later, she is back in her cell pissed off thinking, _The fun has begun_.

  
  


  
  


Ivy was at home thinking about how to plan this god awful party for Julian when she gets the call.

  
  


"Ivy, the phone for you." said Pilar.

  
  


"Thanks," she reaches over and picks it up, "Yes, are you the caters?"

  
  


"No. I'm Mae Adams, Lenora's aunt."

  
  


Ivy is slightly stunned that she is calling her, "Well, hello. How can I help you?"

  
  


"You can help my niece. She's in jail. She tells me that somebody tried to plant drugs on her. You know anything about it?" Mae's voice is hostile and angry.

  
  


"Well of course not," Ivy says indignant. Inwardly she thinks _So he has made his move_, "But I have some idea who might have," she mumbles.

  
  


"Look, lady. I have no idea what you want with my niece but I do know that if she is telling the truth then the reason she is in jail is because of you and I want to know what you can do about it?" Mae snaps.

  
  


"Please calm down. I will assist you. Give me a couple of hours. Thank you"

  
  


"Hey…"

  
  


But Ivy has already hung up the phone. She grows angry for a second and then she reaches for the phone. Just then Ethan walks in the room.

  
  


"Mother, Julian is looking for you," he says drily. 

  
  


"Really?" she says with an arched eyebrow, "Tell him, I'm in here and Ethan," she walks over and touches his arm, "Call that friend of yours. Tell him I need him for the project now."

  
  


Ethan frowns at her, "What are you talking…"

  
  


"Just do it please," she smiles and nods. Ethan agrees and walks out. 

  
  


Ivy knows that living in the mansion is hard for Ethan with the truth known. They treat him as bad as her. He only stays to protect her and to salvage his marriage with Gwen but it's still falling apart and so is Ethan. Ivy hopes her little plan will keep Ethan from any additional heartache.

  
  


A minute later Julian came in with a smug look on his face. Ivy wore her poker face as he enters closing the door. When he turns to face her again, she smiles a bit.

  
  


"What do I owe the pleasure?" she began.

  
  


Julian smiled up to the time he hit her, when his face then switched to anger. Ivy cried out a bit and held her face.

  
  


"What's the matter with you?" she cried.

  
  


"How dare you think you can try and embarrass me?" he growled.

  
  


Ivy stands tall, and says, "It doesn't take much does it? You always leave a mess. First the pictures now a child. But you can't hide from that, not like with the photos. Not like with T.C. She is living proof that you are the sorry bastard I always said you were. Aww" her head swings again from a slap.

  
  


"You listen here, Ivy," his hisses at her, "You will drop your little plan or so help me God…"

  
  


"What Julian," Ivy grits her teeth a second and then said, "What? You'll toss me out. Well go ahead but this time you won't be able to cover this one up. She will make you feel the pinch and I'll enjoy every bit of it."

  
  


"Placing all you money and fate on that little girl I've gotten locked up? Forget it. Where she's going, she'll be gone for a long time. So drop it Ivy before that dear son of yours gets hurt." He storms out the room.

  
  


"We shall see. We shall see," she says evilly. She snatches up a napkin and begins putting ice in it for her face.


	4. author note

Sorry it took me so long to post but I had writers block and my life caught up with me. Anyway, I'm working on the story and I will be posted a new chapter next month for those who are interested. 


End file.
